Reinblütiges Schlammblut
by Eleonore Wolf
Summary: Kap 11: Draco und Harry möchten wissen, was mit Remus los war. Inh. gesamt: Draco erfährt von Lucius etwas, was er lieber nie gewusst hätte, Seine Lebenseinstellung wird ein bisschen umgeschmissen, Slash, DMHP, SSRL, anfängl. DMBZ
1. Prolog

Ah, hallo Leute!

Scheinbar habe ich es doch endlich geschafft hier eine FF zu veröffentlichen...

Noch ein paar Vorbemerkungen:

Das ist meine erste Story, die ich auch bei veröffentliche und allgemein meine erste HP/DM FF.

Warnung: Slash (Lemon gibt es wohl NICHT zu erwarten)

UND! Mir persönlich gefällt der Prolog nicht so gut, weshalb ich Kapitel 1 auch gleich hochladen werde...

Pairing: HP/DM - aber erst später, am Anfang müsst ihr euch mit BZ/DM zufrieden geben.

Bei den Nebenpärchen bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher. Wer mir reviewt kann sich was wünschen (ob ich es erfülle bleibt mir überlassen)! Na? Ist das ein Ansporn? Meine Freundin hat das schon gemacht und da the-memory-remains auch begeistert von dieser Idee ist, habe ich mich entschlossen ihnen nachzugeben:

Also auch SS/RL

Im Moment habe ich Hermine und Ron noch nicht fest vergeben, aber ich habe schon eine Idee. Lasse mich aber gerne umstimmen... Voraussetzungen: Nicht RW/HG (finde ich auf die Dauer langweilig - das ließt man (fast) immer und überall) und kein Slash.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter sowie alles, was ebenfalls aus der gleichnamigen Buchreihe stammt, gehören JKR.

Die Handlung ist meine Idee. Wenn ihr etwas entnehmen wollt: Es gibt da eine Satzkonstruktion, die nennt sich Frage! Wenn geklaut wird, werde ich zum Stinktier (und das über Internet).

Wenn meine Story irgendeiner anderen FF ähnelt, die zuvor veröffentlicht wurde, so tut mir das herzlich Leid. Ich habe ehrlich nicht vor zu klauen und muss sagen, dass ich noch nie eine Geschichte mit diese Handlung gelesen habe.

Grammatischen und Rächdschraip Phäler (Man kann es auch übertreiben) bitte ich zu ignorieren – der Prolog wurde nicht Beta gelesen.

Prolog

Einsam und allein sitze ich hier an meinem Schreibtisch. Mein Blick ist auf die prachtvollen Ländereien, die sich von seinem Fenster erstreckten, gerichtet. Doch in Gedanken bin ich nur bei Blaise in London. Die Sommerferien haben erst vor einer Woche begonnen und doch verzehrte ich mich nach meinem Liebsten. Ständig muss ich an ihn denken. Alles was ich sehe erinnert mich an ihn - an seine Augen, seine Haut, seinen Duft. Wenn ich abends meinen Spaziergang mache, muss ich immer nach Süden sehen. In diesen Momenten frage ich mich, ob auch er in meine Richtung blickt - mit seinen wunderschönen, braunen Augen.

Selbstverständlich würde ich, Draco Malfoy, niemals zugegeben, dass ich mich nach irgendjemandem sehne, besonders, wenn diese Person männlich ist und doch kann ich nichts gegen meine Gefühle ausrichten.

Mitte Mai, vor eineinhalb Monaten, habe ich begonnen mich für diese schwarzhaarige Schönheit zu interessieren. Zu meinem Glück waren wir bereits befreundet und so konnte ich ihm auch auf einer anderen Basis näher kommen, ohne bei jemandem Verdacht zu erregen. Es dauerte nicht ganz eine Woche bis Blaise auf die heimlichen Annäherungsversuche einging und sie erwiderte.

Natürlich ist es für uns beide völlig undenkbar unsere Beziehung öffentlich bekanntzugeben. Schließlich weiß jeder, dass, besonders in den alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, wie wir ihnen angehörten, Homosexualität verpönt ist. Außerdem fürchte zumindest ich, dass diese Beziehung nicht von Dauer ist. Ich bin ein realistischer Mensch. Trotz meiner aktuellen Schwärmerei muss ich doch einsehen, dass man sehr schlechte Chancen hatte, schon mit siebzehn Jahren den Partner für den Rest des Lebens zu finden.

Ein plötzlicher Windstoß lenkt meine Gedanken wieder der Gegenwart zu. Aufgeschreckt von umherwehenden Pergamentblättern lasse ich meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Es ist penibel aufgeräumt und gesäumt mit Möbeln, die täglich von den Hauselfen entstaubt werden. Die Atmosphäre, die von diesem Raum ausgestrahlt wird ist mir äußerst unangenehm. Solange man keine Schubladen oder Schränke öffnet, kann man nicht erkennen, wer hier wohnt. Weder auf dem Schreibtisch noch auf der Kommode stehen persönliche Gegenstände und auch sonst glänzte der Raum durch seine Leere.

Wie ein Hotelzimmer - ordentlich, wohnlich, aber unpersönlich und kahl. Doch vielmehr ist dieses Haus auch nicht für mich. Eine Bleibe für den Sommer. Ein Ort, an dem ich die Ferien verbringe. Fern von meinem eigentlichen zu Hause - Hogwarts. Dort hab ich wenigstens Freunde und Spaß am Leben. Wenn dieses letzte Schuljahr vorüber ist, werde ich hierher nicht zurückkehren. Es gibt nicht einmal schöne Kindheitserinnerungen die mich hier halten könnten.

Schon seit der zweiten Klasse verbringe ich Weihnachten in der Schule. Dieses Familienfest hat erst seit jenen Tagen für mich Bedeutung bekommen - seit es für mich nicht mehr mit meiner Familie in Verbindung steht.

Ich bin ein Einzelkind. Alles was ich an Verwandtschaft habe, sind meine Eltern. Mutter versucht sich immer um mich zu kümmern. Doch sie bleibt dabei immer auf Abstand. Ich glaube, das Lucius sie dazu zwingt Distanz zu halten. Er verwundert mich jetzt, nach siebzehn Jahren, immer noch. Ich bin sein Sohn und dennoch behandelt er mich, als wäre ich ein Schmarotzer. Offene Feindseligkeit statt Vaterliebe. Wenn andere Menschen dabei sind, dann bin ich der liebe, brave, intelligente Sohn. Allein, zu Hause bin ich ein Nichtsnutz. Das zeigt er mir oft genug. Deshalb nenne ich ihn nicht Vater. Für mich ist er Lucius und bisher hat er sich darüber nicht beschwert. Es ist ihm egal, dass ich ihn nicht als meinen Vater anerkenne und das verletzt mich noch mehr, als alles andere.

Ich könnte mich freuen, dass dies meine ersten Ferien sind, in denen mich Lucius nicht belästigen kann. Er sitzt in Azkaban. Vor einem Jahr hat ihn Harry Potter, Goldjunge von Gryffindor dorthin gebracht. Seither habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Wenn es doch nicht so entehrend wäre. Der eigene Vater ist ein verurteilter Krimineller. Tiefer kann die Ehre der Familie kaum sinken. Aber Lucius sieht das, wenn ich Mutter richtig verstehe, nicht so. Er ist ja für den Dunklen Lord ins Gefängnis gegangen. Ihn wird der Dunkle Lord auch wieder befreien und ihn ehren. In Lucius Augen sind wir eine er ehrbarsten Familien der gesamten Zaubergemeinschaft.

Aus meiner Sicht dagegen ist unser Ansehen im vergangen Jahr stark gesunken.

Dennoch sind wir eine der ältesten Zauberfamilien. Man sollte uns zu Füßen liegen und uns verehren, statt unser Familienoberhaupt zu verhaften. Sollten doch Reinbüter ein viel höheres Ansehen genießen als diese dreckigen Schlammblüter. Ich hasse diese unreinen Kreaturen und werde Muggelliebhaber wie Dubledore oder den Weasleys nie verstehen. Sie widern mich an.

Doch nun genieße ich erstmal meine Ferien. Ohne Schlammblüter. Ohne Lucius. Aber leider auch ohne Blaise.

Dickes Sorry an alle, die in Draco nur eine gute Person sehen wollen - aber keine Angst die Geschichte ändert sich noch. Fragt sich nur wie... Wisst ihr, wie ihr das erfahren könnt? Ganz einfach: Review schreiben – gleich nachdem ihr Kapitel 1 gelesen habt...


	2. Kap1 Familientreffen in Askaban

Dieses Kapitel wurde von Drake (FF.de) Beta gelesen. (Hier besser bekannt als Black Firedragon Drake)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 1 - Familientreffen in Askaban

„Heute morgen ist ein Brief für dich gekommen."

Verwundert, dass mich Mutter während der Mahlzeit überhaupt anspricht, sehe ich von meinem Teller auf. Elegant und mit einer Aura geheimnisvoller Unnahbarkeit, die sie schon soweit ich zurückdenken kann umgibt, sitzt sie dort am anderen Ende des großen Esstisches. Ihre Augen sind starr auf mich gerichtet und scheinen mich durchbohren zu wollen.

„Wie bitte?" Jemand schreibt mir? Aber Blaise sendet seine Briefe doch immer direkt an mich ins Zimmer, das hätte ich bemerkt und die jährliche Hogwartspost ist auch schon angekommen, immerhin ist es schon Ende August.

Natürlich weiß Mutter, dass ich sie durchaus verstanden habe und meine Frage nur auf nähere Informationen abzielte.

„Nun, nicht für dich im eigentlichen Sinne," fährt sie deshalb auch fort. „Die Eule war an mich gerichtet, aber der Inhalt betrifft hauptsächlich dich."

Das verwirrt mich nur noch mehr. Was kann jemand von Mutters Bekanntschaften schon von mir wollen. Bisher hat niemand von denen näheres Interesse an mir gezeigt, wenn überhaupt, dann nur, weil Mutter mit ihrem Sohn angeben möchte, der angeblich ja so gute Noten in Hogwarts bekommt.

„Er kommt von Lucius. Er möchte, dass du ihn am Samstag in Askaban besuchen kommst."

Was? Ich soll ihn besuchen kommen? Das passt überhaupt nicht zu zu Lucius. Sonst begnügt er sich doch auch immer damit, mit mir per Brief zu verkehren, selbst wenn wir uns in dem selben Haus aufhalten. Ich bezweifle, dass er mich einfach mal wieder aus reiner Sehnsucht sehen möchte.

„Hat er angedeutet, was er von mir möchte?"

„Nein, es ist mir selbst ein Rätsel, was so wichtig ist, dass er dir keinen Brief schreiben kann." Schon wieder dieser durchdringende Blick. Er schreit förmlich nach: „Sag mir, was du angestellt hast, dass Lucius dich zu sich ruft!"

Doch das hilft mir auch nicht weiter. Denn, obwohl Mutter dies zu glauben scheint, weiß ich nicht, was der Anlass sein könnte. Aber Mutter hat auch recht, mit dem was sie gesagt hat. Lucius hat mit Sicherheit einen guten Grund mich zu rufen, denn bisher gab es in meinem Leben ja nur wenige solcher Anlässe. Also bestätigte ich ihr, dass ich seiner Bitte Folge leisten werde und bekomme von ihr die letzten nötigen Informationen, die ich brauchte, um nach Askaban zu kommen.

Was zieht man an, wenn man, ohne es selbst zu wollen, jemanden im Gefängnis besuchen soll?

Jetzt stehe ich hier vor meinem Kleiderschrank und probiere nacheinander meine besten Umhänge an. In den vielen Jahren, in denen mir nicht mehr Hauselfen die Kleidung zurechtlegen und ich mich selbst entscheiden muss, was ich trage, war ich noch nie in einer vergleichbaren Situation. Auf der einen Seite muss die Kleidung Respekt einflößend sein, schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy, auf der anderen Seite muss ich natürlich bedenken, dass ich dort nichts zu sagen habe. Ich möchte nur jemanden besuchen, der selbst in einer mehr als schlechten Position ist. Die Wärter von Askaban sind also eigentlich in einer deutlich höheren Stellung als ich.

So gekleidet, denke ich, als ich mich beim dritten Versuch im Spiegel betrachte, sehe ich eindeutig zu festlich aus. Als ob ich Lucius Verhaftung befeiern würde. Ich war zwar nie traurig gewesen, dass er nun in Askaban sitzt, aber es muss ja nicht die gesamt Zaubererwelt wissen, wie uneins unsere Familie im Inneren ist. Da kommt bei mir der Slytherin durch: Ich kann eine Person so sehr hassen, wie ich will, aber wenn es von Vorteil ist, zu dieser eine gute Beziehung zu haben, wird nie jemand davon erfahren.

Also vielleicht doch lieber der schwarze Umhang? Ja, dieser ist wohl weit besser geeignet, schlicht und doch edel genug, um zu zeigen, dass ich selbst nichts von dem Respekt, den man mir zu zollen hat, eingebüßt habe, auch wenn Lucius ein verurteilter Todesser ist.

Ein weiterer Blick in den Spiegel bestätigt mir, dass ich in dieser Kleidung gesehen werden kann, doch wie jedes mal, wenn ich mich betrachte merke ich, dass ich ganz anders aussehe, als Lucius. Die Gesichtszüge habe ich vollständig von meiner Mutter geerbt, sie sind nur ein wenig männlicher und spitzer. Wenn mich jemand, der meinen Vater kennt, zum ersten mal sieht, dann bekomme ich immer gesagt, wie ähnlich ich diesem doch sehe. Dabei habe ich bestenfalls seine glatten, blonden Haare und blaugrauen Augen geerbt und selbst die könnten genauso gut von Mutter stammen.

Doch so ist mir mein Aussehen auch deutlich lieber. So kann ich mich leichter von ihm abgrenzen, unabhängig von der Meinung anderer Leute.

„Guten Tag! Ihr Name?"

„Draco Malfoy." Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken muss ich antworten. Die Frage kam so direkt und unerwartet, dass sie mich völlig überrumpelt hat. Eigentlich unvorstellbar für einen Malfoy, aber ich war erst einen Augenblick zuvor angekommen und hatte mich noch nicht einmal umgesehen, als der Gefängniswärter mich auch schon ansprach.

„Anlass?"

So kurz angebunden kann ein Mensch alleine doch nicht sein. Ob der auch Sätze mit mehr als zwei Wörtern kennt? Er sieht zumindest so aus, als wäre dies nicht der Fall. Mit seinem Dreitagebart und der unordentlichen Uniform könnte man, wären da nicht die Abzeichen, denken, dass auch er zu den Gefangenen gehört.

„Ich bin hier um Lucius Malfoy zu besuchen. Er hat meiner Mutter vor wenigen Tagen einen Brief geschrieben, in dem stand, dass ich heute kommen solle. Anbei lag auch diese Genehmigung von Direktor Addison." Der Wärter wirft nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Papier, welches ich ihm bei meinen Worten auf den Empfangstresen zischen uns lege, steckt es in einen Ordner und gibt mir mit einem Kopfnicken ein Zeichen, dass ich ihm folgen soll.

Durch zwei Gittertüren hindurch, vorbei an mindestens einem halben Duzend Dementoren kommen wir nach fünf Minuten endlich in dem kleinen Besucherzimmer an. Es ist sehr spärlich, mit nur einem Tisch und fünf Stühlen, eingerichtet, dennoch ist es sauberer, als ich erwartet habe. Liegt wohl an dem unordentlichen Äußeren des Wärters, dass ich den Eindruck hatte, als müsste sich das Besucherzimmer zwangsläufig in einem ähnlichen Zustand befinden.

„Der Gefangene kommt gleich." Mit diesen Worten wird die dicke Stahltür hinter mir abgeschlossen, als wäre ich selbst ein Gefangener. Dieser Raum ist dadurch auch nicht gemütlicher. Er mag zwar sauber sein, aber er wirkt auch sehr bedrängend. Die Gitter vor dem Fenster machten diesen Eindruck noch deutlicher.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten verbringe ich damit die triste Landschaft zu beobachten, bis ich von der Tür her lautes Klacken vernehme. Scheinbar wird gerade aufgeschlossen, damit Lucius den Raum betreten kann und so ist es auch.

„Sie haben exakt eine Halbe Stunde, dann komme ich sie abholen."

Lucius sieht grauenvoll aus, vor allem, wenn man erwartet hat, dass eine Person den Raum betritt, die immer absolut selbstsicher und gefasst wirkt. Doch dieser Zauberer vor mir, hat äußerlich nur wenig mit dem, den ich erwartet habe, gemeinsam. Noch nie habe ich ihn mit Bart gesehen, denn den entfernt er sich für gewöhnlich mit einem simplen Zauberspruch. Auch die Haarfarbe ist in der Zeit hier in Askaban deutlich dunkler geworden. Scheinbar bekommt er zur Körperpflege nicht die teuren Waren, die in unserem Badezimmer anzutreffen sind.

Noch immer bin ich ein wenig neben der Spur wegen des seltsamen Aussehens Lucius, als dieser mich auch schon begrüßt.

„Draco! Gut das du gekommen bist, ich habe etwas mit dir zu bereden." Anderenfalls hättest du mich wohl nicht hierher bestellt. Doch das sage ich lieber nicht, sondern setzte mich schweigend auf einen der Stühle, ihm direkt gegenüber.

„Ich komme direkt zur Sache:" Seine Stimme ist bei diesen einfachen, einleitenden Worten bereits so eisig, dass selbst mir, der ich ihm schon so oft zugehört habe, ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft. „Ich gestehe, ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir. Ich dachte immer, dass du wüsstest, was sich für einen reinblütigen Zauberer gehört. Aber was muss ich von meiner Quelle erfahren? So etwas hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet."

Wie bitte? So etwas? Wovon redet er denn? Ich bin mir nicht bewusst, etwas getan zu haben, was dem Namen der Malfoys in irgendeiner Weise schaden könnte.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Wovon? Von deiner abnormalen Neigung." Lucius lehnt sich bei diesen Worten so dicht zu mir herüber, dass ich erschrocken vor seinem Gesicht zurückweiche. Giftig, sein Gesicht bedrohlich nahe, fährt er fort: „Wie kannst du deinem Namen nur so eine Schande bereiten? Ein echter Mann hat sich eine Frau zu suchen, die er heiratet und mit der er Kinder bekommt. Der Familie einen Erben zu schenken muss eines der höchsten Ziele deines Lebens sein. Aber stattdessen vergnügst du dich mit deinem eigenen Geschlecht. Du ekelst mich an!"

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wie hat er davon Wind bekommen? Dabei haben wir doch so gut darauf geachtet, dass uns niemand sehen kann. Hoffentlich bekommt Blaise nicht ebenfalls Ärger.

Wieder auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt wartet Lucius nicht auf eine Erwiederung von mir.

„Ich erzähle dir jetzt etwas, denn wenn du glaubst, nur weil du den Namen Malfoy trägst, kannst du dir alles erlauben, so muss ich dich enttäuschen. Es gibt da etwas, das du nicht weißt."

Ich fasse es nicht!

Wie konnten sie mir so etwas vorenthalten!

Den Weg zurück, von der Besucherzelle zum Empfangsraum, nehme ich nur am Rande wahr und auch die Heimreise per Portschlüssel reißt mich nicht aus meinen Gedanken. Erst Mutters eisblauen Augen in unserem Salon, erinnern mich daran, wie sich ein Malfoy zu benehmen hat. Sofort straffe ich meine Körperhaltung und begegne dem Blick, der mich mustert, als könnte Mutter auf diese Weise erfahren, was vorgefallen ist, genau so kühl, wie er mir entgegenkommt.

Ich muss mit jemandem darüber reden. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Mutter könnte es mir sagen. Aber mit ihr darüber reden? Mit ihr, die es mir mein Leben lang vorenthielt? Nein, ihr kann ich nicht länger in die Augen blicken. Mit diesem Gedanken wende ich mich von der Frau, die vor mir steht ab und gehe die Treppe zu meinem Raum nach oben.

Leise höre ich noch ihre Worte: „Eine Eule von Blaise Zabini ist für dich gekommen und wartet in deinem Zimmer." und plötzlich fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Natürlich, mit Blaise könnte ich darüber reden. Schon bin ich in meinem Zimmer verschwunden, setzte mich an den Tisch und verfasse einen Brief.

Ups, was wohl gerade passiert ist? Was ist das, was Lucius zu Draco gesagt hat? Ich höre gerne eure Vermutungen... in Form eines Reviews...


	3. Kap2 Wiedersehensfreude

Hi Leute - Ja, ich schon wieder - aber was soll ich machen? Die Story ist bis Kapitel 3 fertig (Kapitel 4 ist gerade zum Beta lesen und an Kapitel 5 arbeite ich schon fleißig) und ich bin einfach zu ungeduldig... ich will doch wissen, was ihr von meiner Story haltet.

Kommen wir zu dem wichigen Teil:

1. Dank an** Drake** (oder wie sie auf dieser Seite auch immer heißt - wenn es euch interessiert - schaut in Kapitel 1 nach) - sie hat dieses Kapitel Beta gelesen.

2. Die Reviewantworten! Ich habe mich köstlich amüsiert

**Nyella:** Vielen Dank für das Lob - ich hoffe du findest dieses Kapitel auch noch so cool... Das mit den Dementoren. Ok. nachdenk Hier ein paar gerade aus den Fingern gezogene Erklärungen:

1. Dementoren können bei meiner Story halt steuern, auf wen sie einfluss haben. Deshalb wirken sie nur auf die Gefangenen.  
2. Draco hielt sich die ganze Zeit nur in dem Besucherbereich auf (Ankunftshalle, Gang, Besucherraum) - sie sind zwar an Dementoren vorbeigegangen, aber das spielte keine Rolle - siehe 1.  
3. Die Stelle war unwichtig - es war nur der Weg vom Eingangsbereich bis zum Besucherraum... und das hat halt in meiner Story keine Rolle gespielt.  
4. Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie überhaupt keinen Einfluss auf ihn haben? Wohl hat er sich die ganze Zeit nicht gefühlt (was aber mehr an der Situation selbst lag...). Ich habe einfach nicht darüber explizit geschrieben.

Du siehst, Ausreden lassen sich finden...  
Woher Lucius Bescheid weiß, kommt noch - irgendwann - später - aber danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast.

**araglas16:** Muss ich dir jetzt zwei Antworten schreiben? Nein? Gut. Hätte ich auch nicht gemacht.

Deine Art des Reviews (Textstellen zitieren und dann Bemerkungen dazu machen) gefällt mir g Es ist schon wieder ne Weile her, seit ich das geschrieben habe und so weiß ich wenigstens noch, von was genau du gerade redest. Ich habe mich sehr amüsiert, aber leider kann ich so überhaupt nicht auf dein Review eingehen - dazu müsste ich dich -und dadurch auch mich- zitieren - und dabei käme ich mir reichlich dämlich vor...

Aber ich habe mich gefreut - Danke nochmal

**Mäuschen:** NEEEEEIN!  
Ein Grammatikfehler! Ich werde sterben g Aber du hast übersehen, dass ich im Prolog 'Dubledore' geschrieben habe - ich habe also auch einen Rechtschreibfehler drin (und ich verrate es auch noch...)  
Danke fürs Lob!

Aber hey, glückwunsch, du bist die erste, die in ihrem Review die Szene mit Dracos Aussehen im Vergleich mit Lucius' erwähnt... Du glaubst also, dass sich das 'Reinblütiges Schlammblut' auf Lucius oder Narcissa bezieht? Warum das denn? Naja, bleibt dir überlassen.

Hoffe, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt.

**SamanthaPotter:** Nein, Geschwister hat Draco nicht (soweit ich weiß...) - aber du kannst es ja erfahren - in dem du weiterhin meine Story ließt. Viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 2 - Wiedersehensfreude**

Pünktlich wie immer fährt der Hogwartsexpress in King's Cross ein, zur selben Zeit, zu der mich auch mein Portschlüssel auf Gleis 9 ¾ abliefert. Sofort sehe ich mich nach meinen Freunden, besonders nach Blaise, um. Mein Liebster hat mir bisher noch nicht auf meinen Brief geantwortet, den ich ihm nach dem Besuch im Gefängnis geschickt habe. Langsam beginne ich mir Sorgen zu machen, warum dem so ist. Ich würde Lucius sogar zutrauen, dass er jemanden angewiesen hat, sicherzustellen, dass ich keine Eulen von ihm mehr empfangen kann.  
Dort ist er ja, bei dem Einstieg in der Mitte des Zugs. Wie ich ihn doch während der Sommerferien vermisst habe. Ich könnte schwören, dass er jetzt noch schöner ist, als vor den Ferien. Soweit dies überhaupt möglich ist, schon im Juni konnte ich mich kaum zurückhalten ihn anzufallen, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe. Mit seinem sexy Hintern und den langen schwarzen Haaren, die sich so seidig anfühlen, wenn man darüber streicht.  
"Hey, Blaise! Tag, Theo!", begrüße ich meinen Liebsten und Theodor, der bei ihm steht. Warum kann mein Süßer jetzt nicht alleine sein? Dann könnte ich ihn unauffällig, ungesehen von allen anderen, berühren und endlich diesem seelischen Ziehen in meiner Brunst nachgeben, das mich so sehr zu Blaise drängt. Ich würde ihm so gerne ins Ohr flüstern, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe und sehen, wie er auf mich reagiert.  
Aber dieses Jahr müssen wir beide noch vorsichtiger sein, als im Letzten. Man hat uns gesehen, irgendwer konnte uns an Lucius verraten. Daran, was noch passiert, wenn bekannt wird, dass ich auf Männer stehe, möchte ich gar nicht denken. Dagegen ist die Schmach als schwul abgestempelt zu werden ja noch erträglich.  
Doch im Moment möchte ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen, sondern einfach nur mit Blaise alleine sein. Es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, wie man Theodor loswerden kann.  
"Theo! Hier bin ich!" Oh, herrliche Fügung des Schicksals. Kathrin, Theodors Freundin ist angekommen, jetzt haben wir endlich Ruhe und Blaise beginnt zu reden: "Was willst du noch von mir? Du weißt genau, was ich von Leuten wie dir halte."  
Geschockt von den Worten taumle ich zwei Schritte zurück. Unfähig auf diese Sätze etwas zu erwidern, starre ich meinen Geliebten in seine braunen Augen. Dieselben, die mir schon so unzählige Male verführerische Blicke zugeworfen haben, die, in denen ich so leicht versinken kann. Doch im Moment sehen sie mich ganz anders an als sonst. Die Kühle und der Ausdruck des Ekels, die mir entgegenkommen ist nicht zu übersehen und zeigen mir deutlich, dass das was ich gerade gehört habe kein Scherz ist.  
Will er mich etwa wegen dem, was ich ihm geschrieben habe hängen lassen? Das kann er doch nicht machen.  
"Aber... du... wir..." Ich höre meine Stimme, doch kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich gerade sage. Ich stottere doch nie, bin immer gefasst, weiß immer, was ich sagen soll. Doch Blaise erlöst mich von meinem begonnenen Satz.  
So kalt, wie der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, sagt er: "Es gibt kein 'wir'. Merk dir das! Und ich wäre wesentlich glücklicher, wenn es nie ein 'wir' gegeben hätte. Sei froh, dass ich nicht will, dass demnächst jeder weiß, wie es um meine sexuelle Neigung bestellt ist. Anderenfalls würde mich nichts davon abhalten der gesamten Schule von deinem widerlichen Geheimnis zu erzählen." Ungläubig stehe ich da und bemerke, wie es in meinen Augen feucht wird. Doch, dass ich kurz davor stehe das erste Mal seit langer Zeit zu heulen, stört mich nicht. Der Stolz, der mich normalerweise davon ab hält ist, zusammen mit jedem anderen Gefühl, aus mir verschwunden und ich spüre nur noch eine unglaublich große Leere in meinem Inneren.  
Noch immer bin ich wie versteinert, da tritt Blaise zwei Schritte näher an mich heran.  
"Schlammblut!" Ganz langsam, jede Silbe genießend, flüstert er diese Beleidigung in mein Ohr. In meinem Kopf hallt es nach und der Hass, der in dem Wort mitschwingt, scheint mich fast zu erdrücken.

Mehrere Minuten noch, nachdem Blaise mich gerade in diesem Zustand alleine gelassen hat, bleibe ich stehen ohne mich zu rühren und denke über das nach, was gerade passiert ist.  
Er hat mich einfach so verlassen. Er, der mir noch in den Ferien in seinen Briefen beteuerte, wie sehr er mich liebt. Aber kann ich ihm deshalb einen Vorwurf machen? Hätte ich nicht, wenn ich von ihm dasselbe erfahren hätte, was ich ihm anvertraut habe, genau so gehandelt? Ich hätte daran denken sollen, wie er auf meine Offenbarung reagieren könnte. Aber ich wollte in dem Moment nur mit jemandem darüber reden, das Gewicht der Ehre dabei außer Acht lassend.  
Blaise hat Recht. Ich bin es nicht wert mit ihm zusammen zu sein, ich war es nie. Er hat jemand besseren verdient, niemandem mit solch einem dunklen Geheimnis.  
"Draco?"  
Erschrocken, da mich eine laute Stimme aus meinen Gedanken zerrt, drehe ich mich herum und finde mich gegenüber von zwei großen, massigen Gestalten wieder - Crabbe und Goyle. Scheinbar haben die beiden nicht zum ersten Mal versucht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, da sie schon direkt hinter mir stehen und mich etwas verwirrt wegen meiner geistigen Abwesenheit anblicken. Ein Glück, dass die beiden die Ersten sind, die mich angesprochen haben, jeder andere würde deutlich sehen, wie verquollen und gerötet meine Augen im Moment mit Sicherheit sind.  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich hab euch schon überall gesucht", beginne ich sofort zu lügen. Mit Freude kann ich feststellen, dass ich meine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle habe. Jetzt darf mir nur niemand begegnen, der intelligent genug ist, mir anzusehen, was ich gerade peinliches gemacht habe - geheult! Wie konnte ich nur? Aber angesichts dessen, was passiert ist. Sofort sackt meine Stimmung, die ich sich gerade wieder gebessert hatte, auf Mindestniveau.  
Nein, jetzt nur nicht noch mal damit anfangen, rufe ich mich zur Ordnung, das würden selbst die beiden Idioten vor mit bemerken.  
"Jetzt kommt! Lasst uns ein Abteil suchen, bevor alle belegt sind." Hauptsache weg von der Öffentlichkeit. Irgendwie muss ich mich wieder herrichten, bevor ich zum Vertrauensschülerabteil muss.

Von einem Übel ins andere. Gerade eben noch die Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler und jetzt sitze ich hier alleine mit Crabbe und Goyle. Die beiden sind so dumm, dass man sich einfach nicht mit ihnen unterhalten kann und lesen kann man in diesem Zug auch nicht, dazu wird man viel zu sehr hin- und hergeschüttelt. Aber wie soll ich sonst die Zeit bis zur Ankunft in Hogsmeade verbringen ohne ständig an Blaise denken zu müssen? Was hab ich eigentlich die letzten Jahre immer gemacht um mich nicht zu langweilen? Potter! Genau, ich hab ja immer Potter und seinen Anhang, bestehend aus Wiesel und der Oberstreberin Granger, geärgert.  
Narbengesicht würde ich jetzt schon ganz gerne triezen, testen ob er immer noch so schnell auf mich anspringt. Wenn da nur nicht die anderen beiden wären. Wiesels Anblick war für mich schon bei der Besprechung der Vertrauensschüler kaum zu ertragen. Er muss sich nicht mit Beleidigung bezüglich der Reinheit seines Blutes rumärgern. Wie kann nur eine Familie wie seine reinblütig sein, während ich von Blaise als Schlammblut abgestempelt werde? Das Schlimmste ist ja, dass Blaise Recht hat. Aber stehe ich damit auf einer Ebene mit diesen Gryffindors, die allesamt kein Ehrgefühl haben oder von Muggeln abstammen?  
Seit Stunden schon kreisen mir diese Fragen durch den Kopf und ich finde einfach keine Antwort. Hinzu kommt, dass ich mich mit niemandem darüber unterhalten kann. Alle, die davon wissen sind Blaise, Mutter und Lucius - und mit denen kann beziehungsweise will ich nicht reden. Zweifel nagen an meinem Herzen und auch die Frage, ob Blaise mich je wirklich geliebt hat kommt wieder auf. Am liebsten würde ich schreiend durch den Zug rennen nur um meinen Ärger Luft zu machen. Bei diesem Gedanken fällt mein Blick auf meine rechte Hand. Ungläubig beobachte ich, wie stark sie zittert und erst in diesem Moment fällt mir auf, was ich mit der Linken mache. Hastig ziehe ich sie aus meinen Mund und betrachte den angerichteten Schaden. Dem Zeigefinger kann man ansehen, dass ich daran gekaut habe, doch dazu muss man ihn auch genau betrachten. Erleichtert atme ich auf. Das wird niemanden auffallen und heute Abend kann ich in Ruhe Nagelpflege betreiben. Soweit, dass ich mich dazu herablasse mir hier die Finger zu feilen, kann ich nicht einmal Crabbe und Goyle ignorieren, denn das mache ich nur, wenn ich absolut alleine bin.  
Jetzt brauche ich aber definitiv Ablenkung. Da fällt mir ein, dass Potters Anhängsel zurzeit im Zug auf Patrouille sein sollte. Ein Hoch auf Pansy und diesen Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein, oder so, die das so geregelt haben - unsere neuen Vertrauensschüler. Wenigstens ist keiner von den Gryffindors zu dieser Ehre gekommen. Mich werden sie wohl wegen Lucius nicht genommen haben, soviel zu der Familienehre, die angeblich nicht gesunken ist.  
"Kommt mit, wir gehen Potter suchen. Ich habe ihn dieses Schuljahr noch gar nicht begrüßt." Dass Wiesel nicht dabei sein wird hat noch einen weiteren Vorteil, fällt mir gerade auf. Wenn er da ist, ist Potter immer viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihn davon abzubringen mich anzufallen, als dass er sich von mir ärgern lassen könnte, aber heute habe ich freie Bahn.  
"Du willst Potter begrüßen? Ich dachte, du kannst ihn nicht leiden." War ja klar, dass so ein Kommentar von Crabbe kommt. Der kapieren einfach gar nichts. Hörbar seufze ich auf und erwidere: "Natürlich kann ich ihn nicht leiden, aber ich muss ihn doch mal ein wenig ärgern. Zur Einstimmung auf das neue Schuljahr. Außerdem finde ich es langweilig, da man wegen dem Gerüttel noch nicht einmal vernünftig lesen kann."  
"Willst du etwa lernen?" Wenn ich dachte, die letzte Frage von Crabbe wäre hohl gewesen, so lässt sich wohl kein geeigneter Begriff für diese von Goyle finden. Ob einer der Beiden schon einmal in seinem Leben etwas von Romanen gehört hat? Warum sollte alles, was ich lese nur zum lernen sein?  
"Kommt einfach mit und schweigt!" In sechs Jahren habe ich es nicht geschafft, mich an das Niveau der Beiden zu gewöhnen. Zum Glück befolgen sie jedes meiner Worte, soweit sie diese auch verstehen und da sie immer einfach nur den Mund halten sollen, ist mir bisher die Peinlichkeit erspart geblieben, dass sie solche Fragen, wie gerade, in der Gegenwart einer anderen Person stellen.

"Ah, wenn das nicht Gryffindors Goldjunge ist. Bekomme ich ein Autogramm, Narbengesicht?" Erschrocken sieht Potter von seinem Buch auf und ich kann beobachten, wie sich bei meinen Worten eine leichte Röte von seinem Hals ausbreitet. Schon seit der Autogrammgeschichte mit diesem Lockhart in unserem zweiten Jahr ist dies eine gute Angriffsfläche.  
"Hau ab, Malfoy!" Na, dessen Sprüche waren auch schon besser.  
"Weshalb so giftig, Potter? Magst du meine Gegenwart nicht? Wahrscheinlich fühlst du dich dann immer besonders schäbig in deinen alten Klamotten. Die sind so peinlich, dass ich mich an deiner Stelle immer in meinen Schlafsaal verkriechen würde, sodass mich auch ja niemand sieht. Wie musst du dich dann erst schämen, wenn ich mit meiner eleganten Kleidung anwesend bin?" Wann merkt der eigentlich, wie mies seine Sachen aussehen? Da braucht man doch nicht einmal ein besonders gutes Gefühl für Mode, das muss einfach jeder sehen. Dagegen sieht ja das Wiesel mit seiner Kleidung aus dritter Hand noch besser aus. Dabei dachte ich immer, dass die Potters ein großes Familienvermögen hätten.  
"Halt deinen Mund! Was interessiert es dich, was ich trage? Du musst dich ja nicht mit mir abgeben." Falsch, ich muss mich mit dir abgeben, schließlich macht es viel zu viel Spaß den großen Harry Potter, Retter der Zauberwelt zu ärgern, als das einfach sein zu lassen. Gerade will ich dies sagen, da spricht er schon weiter: "Mal davon abgesehen, habe ich auch keinen Bock, mich mit dir zu beschäftigen."  
"Ach, und wieso das nicht? Jeder würde so gerne mit mir befreundet sein, nur die edlen Gryffindors nicht. Dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben, oder?" Meinen Tonfall habe ich bei der letzten Frage bewusst so wählt, dass jeder heraushören könnte, dass ich dies stark bezweifle.  
"Natürlich gib es den. Es will einfach niemand, der auch nur einen Funken Verstand hat, mit jemandem befreundet sein, der so kalt ist wie du, Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich bist du zu Gefühlen wie Zuneigung, oder gar Liebe überhaupt nicht fähig. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man von seinen Eltern gehasst wird." Diese Sätze haben gesessen. Gerade noch versuche ich mich von Blaise, meiner großen Liebe, abzulenken und dann stellt Potter einfach die Behauptung auf, dass ich für so etwas nicht in der Lage wäre. Verdammt, ich muss hier weg. Ich merke schon wie ich vor Wut rot anlaufe.  
Mit einem simplen "Als ob du schon eine Freundin gehabt hättest." drehe ich mich herum und verschwinde aus dem Abteil.  
Aber Potter hatte zumindest damit Recht, dass ich von Lucius gehasst werde. Dabei verstehe ich nicht ganz, wieso er das tut. Lucius sagte neulich doch selbst, dass ihm Mutters besonderer Umstand damals geholfen hatte sein Gesicht vor der Gesellschaft zu behalten. Er wusste doch, was ich werden würde, wenn er diesen Schritt geht. Warum hasst er mich dann, wenn ich die einzige Lösung für sein peinliches Problem war?  
Gedankenverloren laufe ich zu meinem Abteil, als ich unerwartet mit jemandem zusammenstoße.  
"Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", schimpfe ich los, noch bevor ich weiß, wer eigentlich der andere ist. Nachdem ich wieder stehe, sehe ich diesen an und ein hämisches Grinsen breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. "Ist ja typisch, Granger! Keine Augen im Kopf außer, wenn es ums Lesen geht. Bist du weitsichtig, sodass du außer deiner großen Liebe, den verstaubten, alten Büchern dieser Pince nichts sehen kannst? Mach Platz für einen Malfoy!"  
Leicht verwirrt tritt Granger zur Seite. Wenn sie immer so konfus reagiert, wenn ich sie mal nicht als Schlammblut bezeichne, dann höre ich ab jetzt komplett damit auf. Aber leider würde sie sich wohl zu schnell daran gewöhnen, da bleib ich doch lieber bei dem Althergebrachten. Aber im Moment bekomme ich diese Beleidigung einfach nicht über die Lippen, dazu ist die Erinnerung an Blaise, wie er mich so nannte, noch zu frisch.

Armer Draco. Hat mal jemand ne Tüte Mitleid für ihn? Mein Vorrat ist gerade alle.  
Wie findet ihr dieses Kapitel? Leider wisst ihr immernoch nicht, was nun los ist - nur, dass Draco das Schlammblut aus dem Titel ist - was gibt es jetzt für nette Spekulationen? Schreibt mir doch nen Review, ja?


	4. Kap3 Geständnis eines Betrunkenen

Da bin ich schon wieder! (Alle: stöhn - was? Schon wieder? ganz entsetzt Kann die uns nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?) Auf eure ganzen Vermutungen gehe ich mal einfach nicht ein, da ich euch ja die Spannung nicht vermiesen will...

**Dank** an **alle, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben**  
und an **Werdandi** (FF.de) für's **Beta lesen**.

**teufelchennetty:** Hey, verletze Blaise nicht! Ich brauche den wahrscheinlich noch – unversehrt. Aber hier gibt es ein weiteres Kapitel zum Abregen.

**Samantha Potter2:** Nein! Nicht du auch noch dich vom Morden abhalt Willst du etwa nur wegen ihm zum Mörder werden? Das ist er nicht wert!  
Wieso sollte Harry Draco eine reinhauen? Nur weil dieser ihn beleidigt? Nö, dann müssten sie sich ja täglich prügeln...  
Crabe und Goyle sind so ne Sache für sich – wären sie Muggel, würden sie wohl auf ne Förderschule gehen – frag mich bitte nicht, wie sie es schaffen auf Hogwarts zu bleiben mit den Noten – vielleicht haben sie ja auch wohlhabende, spendenfreudige Eltern...  
Und so bald werde ich Harry und Draco nicht vereinen – also, den nächsten zwei Kapiteln wird Harry nicht mal auftauchen...

**cloudbusting:** Zu der Vermutung sage ich mal nichts – dazu musst du dieses Kapitel und Kapitel 5 lesen (wenn alles gut läuft, kommt es am Sonntag nichts versprech)  
Danke für dein Kompliment leicht Rot werd

**Lyonessheart:** So ganz habe ich zwar nicht verstanden, was ne Schwangerschaft für Lucius gegen Vodemort bringt, aber es wäre sicherlich auch ne Möglichkeit

**zan189:** Gut, auch kein Problem, wenn du deine Vermutungen nicht zum Besten geben möchtest – mache ich auch so gut wie nie – aber danke für das Kompliment – HPDM dauert aber noch...

**the-memory-remains:** Hi du! Na, von dir habe ich hier ja kein Review erwartet (nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde sich freu, aber war halt überraschend).

**Mäuschen:** Ah, schon wieder zwei Reviews – mir soll's Recht sein g  
Also, wenn ich dir das Döschen zurückgeben muss, dann behalte es lieber gleich irgendwas Kleines in die Hand drück  
Nee, also, zusammengebrochen ist Draco nicht gleich – muss ja sein Gesicht vor 'Potter' wahren.  
Hoffe, deine Chemie LK war/wird nicht schlimm – oder noch besser: sie wird/war einfach...****

Danke für all die Reviews – hat mich sehr erfreut! Fühlt euch alle mal gedrückt!

**Kapitel 3 - Geständnis eines Betrunkenen**

Ravenclaw versteht sich darauf, auch in einer Jahreszeit ohne viele festliche Anlässe, einen Grund zu finden, eine Party zu geben und wenn es nur ein gewonnenes Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff ist. Gut, dass Pansy Beziehungen zu diesem Haus hat, anderenfalls wären wir wohl nicht hereingekommen.  
Gemächlich lasse ich meinen Blick durch den geschmückten Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws gleiten. Die Dekoration ist eindeutig übertrieben, denn alles ist in Blau gehalten. Nach meinem Geschmack, und an dem musste ich noch nie zweifeln, fehlt die Abwechslung. Nicht, dass ich ein Freund von kunterbunten Farbkombinationen bin, aber eine einzelne Farbe ist zu wenig.  
"Ich will nicht wissen, wer hier für die Gestaltung zuständig war. Das ist ja eine Beleidigung für die Augen.", spricht Pansy, die an meinem Arm hängt, das aus, was ich auch in diesem Moment denke.  
"Aber es ist schön, dass du mal wieder ein bisschen aus deinem Zimmer herauskommst. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du dich so versteckt hältst. Das Schuljahr hat gerade erst begonnen, die Lehrer nerven auch nicht mehr mit den UTZ seit wir die erste Woche überstanden haben und das Wetter auch wunderbar."  
Mehr als ein abwesendes Murmeln kann ich auf Pansys Ausführungen nicht erwidern. Schon seit drei Wochen, seit Schuljahresbeginn, nervt sie mich täglich mit ihren dunklen Prophezeiungen, was mit mir passiert, wenn ich mich nicht wieder an dem allgemeinen, außerschulischen Geschehen beteilige. Jetzt hat sie es sogar geschafft, dass ich sie zu dieser Party begleite. Dabei sind Samstage besonders gut dafür geeignet, um einsam in seinem Zimmer in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, ob nun wegen Lucius Offenbarung oder Blaise Abweisung. Den ganzen Tag kann man im Bett liegen, nachdenken und ab und zu ein wenig lesen. Die Hausaufgaben spielen dabei auch keine große Rolle, da man die ja noch am Sonntag erledigen kann.  
"Komm, lass uns ein bisschen Tanzen!"  
"Nein, ich habe keine Lust. Tut mir leid, Pansy. Heute nicht." Jetzt fängt sie auch noch an zu schmollen, dabei weiß sie ganz genau, dass ich nur widerwillig mitgekommen bin. Da kann man von mir doch nicht erwarten, dass ich auch noch tanze. Ich glaube, ich brauche erstmal etwas zu trinken, hoffentlich haben die Ravenclaws wenigstens an Alkohol gedacht. Wenn ich schon nicht alleine sein darf, um mich über Blaise und Lucius zu ärgern, dann muss ich mich doch wenigstens mal ein bisschen betrinken können.  
"Ich geh uns etwas zu trinken besorgen. Such du doch schon einmal einen Platz für uns."  
"Ja, bis gleich. Aber bitte achte darauf, dass bei mir kein Alkohol im Getränk ist, ja? Du weißt ja, dass ich das nicht mag." Weiß ich das? Nun gut, ich habe sowieso nicht vor, ihr etwas mitzubringen, geschweige denn, mich zu ihr an den Tisch zu setzten. Mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln nicke ich Pansy zu und verschwinde zwischen den anderen Schülern.  
Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich durch den schmalen, freien Streifen zwischen der Tanzfläche und den Tischen, die Bar im Auge. Leider komme ich nicht umhin, auch einige Blicke auf die Personen um mich herum zu werfen. Überall sitzen oder tanzen Pärchen! Wenn Blaise jetzt hier wäre - und er noch mit mir reden würde - dann würden wir auch an einem dieser Tische sitzen, in einer dunklen Ecke. Wir würden über die anderen lästern während wir unter dem Tisch heimlich und ungesehen von den anderen Zärtlichkeiten austauschen könnten.  
Damit versinke ich wieder einmal in meine Erinnerungen an Blaise und meine Stimmung ist auf einem niedrigeren Niveau als vor einer Stunde, als Pansy in mein Zimmer stürmte, um mich auf diese Party vorzubereiten. In dem Moment hätte ich sie am liebsten umgebracht.  
Jetzt ist aber Schluss, rufe ich mich selbst zur Ordnung, als ich endlich an der provisorisch aufgestellten Bar ankomme. Ich kann doch nicht wochenlang jemandem nachheulen, der mich so einfach hängen lässt und anfängt mich zu beleidigen.  
Sogar Butterbier von Butterteufel haben sie, stelle ich erfreut fest. Da wird das Betrinken aus reinem Frust doch gleich zum Vergnügen. Schnell greife ich zu einer der Flaschen und beginne, sie zu leeren.  
Das Schuljahr hatte aber auch schlecht angefangen. Erst macht Blaise mit mir Schluss und dann ist auch noch Professor Lupin, dieser Werwolf, immer noch da, sehr zur Freude der Gryffindors. Gut, der Unterricht bei ihm ist nicht schlecht und im Vergleich zu all den anderen Trotteln, die wir bisher hatten, sogar richtig gut, aber sein Anblick ist eine Beleidigung für das Auge. So schlecht, dass er sich keine neuen Umhänge leisten kann, kann die Bezahlung in Hogwarts doch nicht sein. Die anderen Lehrer haben ja auch keine Probleme und im vergangenen Jahr hat er auch schon hier gearbeitet. Im Vergleich zu Professor Lupin sehen ja Potters Klamotten besser aus.  
Hinzu kommt auch noch Severus seltsames Verhalten. Ich frage mich, warum er auf einmal so - ungewöhnlich ist. Longbottom, dieser Volltrottel, ist fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, weil Severus am letzten Montag gelächelt hat als er kam und uns den Klassenraum aufschloss. Dass er eine halbe Stunde später Finnigan nur zehn Punkte abgezogen hat, als dieser es schaffte seinen Kessel zu schmelzen, hat dem Ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt.  
"Hallo, du!" rufe ich aus, als ich mich neben einer Person, von der ich im Moment nicht mehr weiß, wie sie heißt, auf ein Sofa fallen lasse.  
"Is doch noch n schöner Abend jewurden - findste nich auch? Das Beste is ja, dass diese... diese", an dieser Stelle komme ich ins Stocken. Wie heißt diese nervige Blondine, die mich nie in Ruhe lässt nochmal?  
"Meinst du Pansy Parkinson?", hilft der scheinbar unbekannte Junge neben mir aus. Hatte ich den letzten Satz etwa ausgesprochen? Kann ja auch egal sein.  
"Ja, also diese Pansy, die is ja auch schon wech. Un was Blaise macht kann mir doch ejal sein."  
Angestrengt kneife ich meine Augen zusammen, um zu erkennen, wer neben mir sitzt. Ein undefinierbares Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich ihn kenne, doch fällt mir sein Name in diesem Moment nicht ein.  
So wunderschöne, lange, schwarze Haare, denke ich, als ich nur noch auf das Lichtspiel achten kann, dass in diesen durch die spärliche Beleuchtung entsteht.  
Plötzlich weiß ich wage wieder wer der andere ist, wie war gleich sein Name?  
"Sach mal, Podder", genau so war er ja: Henry Potter - oder? Harry Potter - jetzt stimmt es aber! Froh, dass ich auch das wieder weiß, spreche ich einfach aus, was mir gerade durch den Kopf schwirrt: "Du has doch au nen Schlammblutpapa. Ach nee, bei dir wars ja die Mudder. Hey! Wo wills du hin? Du bleibst schön hier!" Empört ziehe ich Potter, der bei meinen Worten plötzlich aufstehen will, zurück. Um zu verhindern, dass dies nochmal passiert, lege ich einfach meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß und mache es mir bequem.  
"Ich brau doch jemand, der mir suhörd!" Erstaunt lehnt sich Potter über meinen Kopf, sodass ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehen kann als ich weiter rede: "Findes du das nich total entehrend? Die eine is reinblütich un da kommd so nen Schlammblud an un schwängerd sie. Un ich muss damid glar gommen, dass ich doch nich so reinblüdig bin, wie ich dachte! Blaise hat Rechd! Ich bin n Schlammblud!" Der letzte Satz kommt sehr leise und gedämpft, da ich mein Gesicht in Potters T-Shirt vergraben habe und plötzlich anfangen muss zu heulen.  
"Du bist -- ist Lucius etwa nicht dein Vater?" So verwirrt sehen seine Augen noch niedlicher aus, stelle ich fest, als ich wieder aufsehe und mir die Tränen mit seinem T-Shirtrand abwische.  
"Nee, das is so n Schlammblud aus Hufflepuff - had Lucius mir neulich ersäld."

"Verdammt!"  
Laut klirrt es, als ich das Glasfläschchen unter wütendem Geschrei an die Wand meines Zimmmers werfe. Was ist nur passiert, nachdem ich Potter gestern von meinem wahren Vater erzählt habe? Nicht, dass das nicht schon peinlich genug wäre, aber mein Verhalten war ja wohl die Höhe. Wie konnte ich mir das nur antun? So betrunken kann man doch gar nicht sein! Jetzt hab ich auch noch einen Filmriss und weiß nicht einmal, was ich ihm sonst noch erzählt habe.  
Aber das Schlimmste ist ja, dass es jetzt wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Schule weiß. Potter kann bestimmt seine Klappe nicht halten und ist froh, wenn er mir für die letzten Jahre eins auswischen kann.  
Ein wenig erleichtert, dass ich wenigstens noch ein wenig von dem Ernüchterungstrank hatte, schmeiße ich mich auf mein Bett zurück. Da dieser Trank auch gegen Kater durch übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum wirkt, habe ich nun zum Glück keine Kreislaufprobleme zu befürchten. Von meiner Lage aus besehe ich mir den Scherbenhaufen, den ich angerichtet habe.  
Werden die Hauselfen schon aufkehren, die Flasche war sowieso leer. Wenn Severus mir die nächste Portion von diesem Trank gibt, muss er mir halt auch eine neue Flasche geben.  
Aber ob er, mein Pate, überhaupt noch bereit ist, für mich einen Trank zu brauen? Jetzt, wenn die Gerüchteküche fast überkochen wird, sodass selbst er, einer der zurückgezogensten Menschen Hogwarts, es bemerken wird?  
Verzweifelt vergrabe ich mich unter meiner Decke und hänge meinen Gedanken nach, bis ich ein störendes Gewicht auf mir wahrnehme.  
"Hey, Dicker! Na, wie geht es dir denn?" Vorsichtig, ohne den Kater, der auf meiner Bettdecke sitzt, zu verscheuchen, drehe ich mich auf den Rücken und schlage die Decke zurück. Ich wusste, dass es sich um diesen Kater handeln musste, da er das einzige Tier hier in Hogwarts ist, das es sich in mein Zimmer wagt. Katzen haben in diesem Gebäude freien Zutritt zu fast jeden Raum, da sie die Geheimgänge der Hauselfen ausnutzen können. Vor vier Jahren, zu Beginn meines dritten Schuljahres, ist dieser dicke Kater, den ich aus Ermangelung an Fantasie mit 'Dicker', 'Kater' oder 'Roter' betitle, das erste Mal in meinem Schlafraum aufgetaucht.  
Langsam beginne ich, ihm durch sein langes Fell zu streicheln. Wie immer wirkt diese Tätigkeit sehr beruhigend auf mich, auch wenn ich danach jedesmal mein Bett, meine Robe und meine Hände voller Katzenhaare sind. Schon seit ich fünf Jahre alt war, versuche ich Mutter dazu zu überreden, dass wir uns für unseren Landsitz Haustiere anschaffen sollten. Die brutalen Wachhunde und zänkischen Eulen, die wir haben, sind nicht im entferntesten so angenehm wie zahme Katzen. Doch Mutter meinte immer, dass andere Tiere in der gesamten Wohnung ihre Haare hinterlassen würden und da wir so oft Besuch empfangen würden, wäre dies ein unhaltbarer Zustand. Das Argument, dass es Zaubersprüche gibt, die alle Tierspuren beseitigen würden und dass diese Aufgabe den Hauselfen zufallen würde, konnte sie nicht akzeptieren. Auf meine Nachfrage, warum sie es nicht einsah, antwortete sie nur: "Darum!"  
Bei dem Gedanken an die Antwort meiner Mutter muss ich unvermittelt auflachen, so dass der rote Kater auf meinem Schoß vor Schrecken beinahe die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Im letzten Moment kann ich ihn noch festhalten und beginne beruhigend auf ihn einzureden: "Dicker, sei doch nicht gleich so verängstigt! Du bist doch sonst auch immer mutig. Wenn du ein Zauberer wärst, würdest du mit Sicherheit nach Gryffindor kommen. Ach, was erzähle ich hier eigentlich? Als ob du ein Mensch sein könntest. Naja, willst du wissen, worüber ich gerade nachgedacht habe?" Es ist sinnlos, einem Kater eine Frage zu stellen. Das ist mir bewusst, doch ich kann nicht anders. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass diese Katze ganz genau versteht, was ich ihr erzähle. Deshalb rede ich auch weiter: "Als ich mal meine Mutter um ein Haustier bat, hat sie mit dem _Argument_ 'Darum' abgelehnt. Damit hat sie genau das Klischee von Professor Hungton erfüllt." Professor Hungton, der neue Lehrer für Arithmantik hatte gleich in seiner ersten Stunde vor etwa einem Jahr gezeigt, mit welchen Witzen er seinen Unterricht am liebsten gestaltete - mit frauenfeindlichen.  
Wieder muss ich grinsen. Der Unterricht bei diesem Lehrer ist wirklich amüsant.  
"Er sagt immer, dass Frauen, wenn ihnen die Argumente ausgehen, weil sie rein logisch gesehen von Männern in einer Diskussion in die Ecke gedrängt wurden, das Gespräch durch _weibliche_ _Argumente_ wie 'Darum' oder 'Eben' beenden."  
Skeptisch betrachte ich den Kater in meinem Griff.  
"Wie schaffst du das? Immer wenn ich mal richtig depressiv oder wütend bin, kommst du und lenkst mich ab. Weißt du, vielleicht sollte ich einfach zu Severus gehen! Da heute Sonntag ist, hätte ich eine reelle Chance, dass er noch nichts von meinem echten Vater weiß. Dann kann ich ihn um Vorräte für mein kleines Tränkelager bitten. Dann bin ich wenigstens auf ihn nicht mehr angewiesen."  
Ein paar schweigsame Minuten betrachte ich den Langhaarkater vor mir noch, bevor ich mich von meinem Bett erhebe und in das Badezimmer verschwinde, um mich soweit zu richten, dass ich mich draußen blicken lassen kann.

Es ist bekannt – naja, zumindest, wird es ein wenig klarer – im übernächsten Kapitel bekommt ihr dann die ganze Wahrheit vorgelegt... womit die FF auf keinen Fall schon zu Ende sein wird.

Was für eine Person Severus Snape in meiner Story sein wird? Wird er sich ebenso von Draco abwenden, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt? Warum war er am vergangenen Montag so glücklich? (als ob das nicht klar wäre...)

Nun, ihr werdet es lesen – aber vorher wollt ihr mir doch mit Sicherheit noch sagen, was ihr von diesem Kapitel gehalten habt, oder? (JA! WOLLT IHR!)


	5. Kap4 Severus

Vielen Dank an **Nyella**, **Samantha Potter2**,** zan189**, **Lyonessheart** und **Cara2**!  
Cara2: Nein, du hast nichts verpasst - soweit ich mich selbst noch erinnern kann, habe ich etwas von einem "peinlichen Geheimnis" geschrieben, wegen dem Dracos Lucius' letzter Ausweg war... was auch immer das bedeutet...

Und dann noch Portion Dank für **Werdandi** - bei diesem Kapitel hat sie mir wirklich als **Betaleserin** geholfen.

Kapitel 4 – Severus

Frisch geduscht stehe ich vor der Tür zu Severus' Privaträumen und warte darauf, dass er mir öffnet. Nur wenige wissen, dass seine Wohnung nicht, wie von jedem als selbstverständlich angesehen, in den Kerkern, sondern in dem Ostturm liegt. Im Vertrauen hat er mir einmal erzählt, dass er sehr gerne den Mond beobachtet. Wie es zu seiner Vorliebe kam, wollte er mir nicht mitteilen. Er meinte, das wäre einfach nur ein Tick von ihm, den man so hinnehmen müsste.Die Tränke, die ich von Severus erbetteln will, sind in Wirklichkeit nur ein Vorwand für meinen Besuch. Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass ich einfach noch einmal mit ihm ganz gelassen reden möchte, bevor meine wahre Abstammung unser Verhältnis zerstört, wie sie schon das zwischen Blaise und mir zerrüttet hat. Mein Pate war bis vor wenigen Monaten noch die einzige Bezugsperson in meinem Leben gewesen. Bis ich mit Blaise zusammenkam. In meiner Kindheit hat er mich jedes Wochenende auf unserem Landsitz besucht und ihm konnte ich alles erzählen, was ich nicht zu Mutter oder Lucius sagen konnte, weil ich den Kontakt zu ihnen nicht gefunden habe.  
Er war auch die einzige Person, in deren Gegenwart ich wirklich 'ich' sein konnte. Bei jeder anderen Person, mit der ich in Kontakt stehe, muss ich darauf achten, was ich sage, um mir keine Blöße zu geben. Ihm musste ich nie etwas vormachen. Dass ich schwul bin, ist das Erste in meinem Leben, was ich ihm nicht erzählt habe. Das Zweite ist die Geschichte mit meinem wahren Vater. Allerdings hatte ich bisher auch noch keine Gelegenheit, ihm von Letzterem zu berichten, da ich ihn in den Ferien nicht gesehen und ihn in diesem Schuljahr noch nicht besucht habe.  
Mich wundernd, dass Severus noch nicht geöffnet hat, klopfe ich erneut und endlich erhalte ich eine dumpfe, gereizt klingende Antwort durch die Tür: „Moment! Ich komme ja gleich!"  
Wenige Sekunden später öffnet sich die Tür vor mir einen kleinen Spalt breit und ich kann den Kopf meines Hauslehrers und Patens erkennen.  
„Guten Morgen, Severus!", begrüße ich ihn.  
„Oh, Draco, du bist es! Ja, dir auch einen guten Morgen." Kurzzeitig gerät mein Gegenüber ins Stocken und sieht sich ein wenig verlegen in seiner Wohnung um. „Nun, du kommst recht ungünstig, muss ich sagen."  
Da Severus in diesem Moment seine Position ein wenig verändert, kann ich einen Blick auf eine Hälfte seines Körper werfen. Davor war er von der Tür vollständig verdeckt.  
„Oh, du bist nur im Handtuch. Ist doch kein Problem. Ich kann ja in deinem Wohnzimmer warten während du dich anziehst." Ehe sich mein Gegenüber wehren kann, drücke ich die Tür ein wenig weiter auf und trete hindurch.  
Gerade will Severus etwas sagen, vermutlich über mein unangemessenes Verhalten, da bemerkt er, dass mein Blick von etwas anderem gefesselt wird. Vor mir – in Severus' Wohnungflur – steht Professor Lupin. Doch das ist nicht genug. Er ist komplett unbekleidet und hält nur ein Handtuch in der Hand, mit dem er sich nun hastig bedeckt.  
Völlig überrumpelt von der Situation drehe ich meinen Kopf immer wieder von einem Professor zum anderen. Diese sind scheinbar ebenfalls sprachlos, doch langsam realisiere ich, was ich da eigentlich gerade sehe. Professor Lupin war augenscheinlich gerade unter der Dusche hervorgekommen und mein Pate sah auch nicht so aus, als ob seine letzte Dusche lange her wäre. Außerdem läuft Professor Lupin völlig ungeniert nackt durch Severus Wohnung. Es bedarf wohl nicht viel Vorstellungskraft, um zu verstehen, was das zu bedeuten hat, doch ich will es nicht wirklich wahrhaben und weigere mich gedanklich die Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen.  
„Draco, geh bitte ins Wohnzimmer. Wir... Ich komme gleich." Scheinbar hat Severus seine Stimme wiedergefunden und dirigiert mich damit ins Nachbarzimmer. Ohne Protest verschwinde ich dorthin, schließe die Tür hinter mir und setzte mich auf einen der Sessel.  
Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Hat Severus etwa etwas mit diesem Werwolf am laufen? Das würde zumindest seine gute Laune in den letzten Wochen erklären. Wie lange die beiden wohl schon zusammen sind? Oder ob es doch nur eine kurze Affäre ist?  
Allerdings ist Professor Lupin doch ein Gryffindor! Damit würde Severus die ganze Slytherinehre zerstören.  
Aber wenn er schwul ist oder zumindest ebenfalls von Männern an- oder ausgezogen wird und dies auch auslebt, dann ignoriert er einen der wichtigsten Standpunkte reinblütiger Familien! Ob er überhaupt so sehr auf reines Blut achtet? Ist Professor Lupin eigentlich reinblütig? Wenn er es nicht ist, vielleicht hat dann Severus kein Problem damit, dass ich es auch nicht bin?  
Ach, was mache ich mir hier unnütz Hoffnung? Blaise hat doch seine schwule Seite ebenso ausgelebt wie ich und war dennoch im höchsten Maße empört, als er von meinem wahren Vater erfahren hat.  
Ich merke, wie sich das anfängliche Entsetzten in Neugierde verwandelt und ich es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm finde, in welcher verfänglichen Situation ich auf die beiden Professoren gestoßen bin. Immerhin ist Severus, die Person, die mir zur Zeit von allen Menschen auf der Welt am meisten am Herzen liegt, scheinbar glücklich. In dem Moment betritt Severus – angekleidet – das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Professor Lupin. Beide nehmen auf dem Sofa, welches meinem Sessel gegenüber steht, Platz.  
Nun räuspert sich Severus und fragt in meine Richtung: „Was wolltest du denn von mir?" Sein Gesicht zeigt die gleiche kalte Maske, mit der er für gewöhnlich im Unterricht seinen Schülern gegenüber tritt, doch dem Werwolf neben ihm kann man das Unbehagen angesichts dieser Situation deutlich ansehen. Die beiden sind sich sicherlich bewusst in welcher eindeutigen Lage ich sie erwischt habe und dass die meisten reinblütigen Zauberer gegen homosexuelle Paare sind.  
„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie hier sind, Professor Lupin?"  
Eigentlich kann ich ihn nicht leiden, da er so Gryffindor-freundlich ist, doch wenn Severus mit ihm intim ist, so kann es nicht schaden, wenn ich mich mit ihm gut stelle. Also bemühe ich mich um Freundlichkeit und richte meine Frage direkt an ihn und nicht an meinen Paten.  
„Ich... Severus... also...", Professor Lupin scheint nicht zu wissen, was er sagen soll, weshalb ich mich meinem Paten zuwende und eine Augenbraue anhebe.  
„Draco, ich weiß, dass du mit den Idealen der reinblütigen Familien aufgewachsen bist. Auch wenn du mich wahrscheinlich dafür hassen wirst: Ich bin mit Remus -Professor Lupin- zusammen." Bei diesen Worten verziehen sich Severus Gesichtszüge ein wenig und da ich ihn schon so lange kenne, kann ich daraus ablesen, wie unbehaglich ihm dieses Eingeständnis ist.  
„Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen?" Dies scheint nicht die Reaktion zu sein, die Severus erwartet hatte, ist aber die Frage, die mich am meisten interessiert. Den Grund dafür kenne ich selber nicht.  
Nach ein paar schweigsamen Sekunden des Wartens antwortet mein Pate leise: „Ein halbes Jahr."  
„So lange?" Ein wehmütiger Blick, gemischt mit einem verträumten Lächeln, tritt auf mein Gesicht als ich an Blaise und daran denke, dass wir es nicht einmal halb so lang durchgehalten haben.  
„Du hast kein Problem damit?", kommt es zögerlich und sichtlich überrascht von meinem Paten.  
Was soll ich Severus nun sagen? Dass ich selber schwul bin? Eigentlich dürfte das nicht schlimm sein, schließlich bin ich damit nicht anders als er. Allerdings wird es meine Lage nur weiter erschweren, wenn er erst über meinen wahren Vater Bescheid weiß.  
„Ich bin selber schwul." Habe ich das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich es jemandem anderen eingestanden habe als mir selbst. Hoffentlich erweist sich das nicht im Nachhinein als großer Fehler.  
„Was?", kommt es geschockt von den beiden, die mir gegenüber sitzen.  
Meinen Blick, den ich kurz zuvor noch peinlich berührt auf den Boden gesenkt habe, richte ich wieder auf meine Lehrer. Diese schauen mich verwirrt an und sehen aus, als ob sie sich nicht sicher sind, ob sie mich gerade wirklich richtig verstanden haben. Bei diesem Anblick muss ich schmunzeln und bestätige ihnen deutlich selbstbewusster als vorher: „Ich meine es so, wie ich es schon gesagt habe: Ich stehe selber auch nur auf mein eigenes Geschlecht."  
Die beiden Gesichter vor mir sind Gold wert! Noch nie habe ich Severus so entgleist gesehen und der Anblick eines verwirrten Gryffindors wie Professor Lupin, ist immer wieder belustigend.  
„Ich finde das Klasse, dass ihr – dass Sie...", verzweifelt breche ich ab. Auf der einen Seite habe ich Severus schon mein Leben lang, immer wenn wir alleine oder nur unter Verwandten waren, geduzt, auf der anderen Seite ist Professor Lupin mein Lehrer, den ich selbstverständlich sieze. Sollte ich die beiden nun mit „ihr" ansprechen, da das Thema sowieso schon sehr privat ist, oder ist „Sie" angebrachter, einfach aus Höflichkeit gegenüber meinem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?  
Ich wähle den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes und wende mich direkt an meinen Paten: „Ich freue mich für dich, Severus, du lagst mir schon immer mehr am Herzen, als jeder andere Mensch. Du bist für mich doch wie ein Vater geworden."  
Bei dem letzten Satz entgleisen Severus Gesichtszüge vollkommen und ich kann ihn verstehen. Noch nie zuvor habe ich ihm gestanden, wie viel er mir bedeutet.  
Mein Problem der Anrede allerdings scheint von Professor Lupin erkannt worden zu sein, da das Gesagte nicht nur ein wohlwollendes Lächeln bei Severus hervorruft, sondern auch dafür sorgt, dass Professor Lupin das Wort ergreift: „Mister Malfoy, ich würde es für angebracht erachten, wenn Sie mich, solange wir alleine sind, duzen. Immerhin bin ich der feste Freund Ihres Paten."  
Diese beiden Sätze hören sich in meinen Ohren so geschraubt an, dass ich unvermittelt laut auflache. Mein Lehrer, der nun glaubt, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat, sieht zu seinem Partner, der sich sichtlich abmüht, nicht in mein Gelächter einzustimmen. Nach wenigen Sekunden kann er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fällt beim Lachen fast von dem Sofa.  
„Severus – was?", fragt der Gryffindor völlig überrumpelt und auch leicht verärgert.  
„Schatz – du – du hättest dich hören sollen!" Noch immer hat mein Pate Probleme sich zusammenzureißen und zu antworten. „Du hast gerade einer zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Person das Du angeboten und dabei so förmlich gewirkt, als würdest du dich dem Zaubereiminister persönlich vorstellen."  
„Oh." Mit diesem Laut läuft Professor Lupin leicht Rot an und dreht sich peinlich berührt zur Seite. Severus, der dies bemerkt, hört sofort auf zu lachen, legt seinem 'Schatz' einen Arm um die Schulter und redet leise auf ihn ein.  
„Okay, ich nehme an! Draco." Freundlich lächelnd halte ich meinem Lehrer die Hand hin und warte, dass er annimmt. Dieser ergreift sie zögerlich, obwohl er der Erste war, der das Duzen vorgeschlagen hatte, und lächelt nun ebenfalls.  
„Remus", stellt er sich vor.

„Also, was wolltest du von mir?"  
Professor Lupin -nein, Remus-, hatte gerade unter dem Vorwand für uns Tee zu kochen und das Frühstück vorzubereiten das Wohnzimmer verlassen, wodurch er Severus und mir die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, ungestört miteinander zu reden.  
„Ich wollte dich bitten, mir neue Tränke zu brauen."  
„Was brauchst du denn?" Das war es also! Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas vergessen hatte, als ich mein Zimmer verließ. Es macht natürlich keinen Sinn, Severus um Tränke zu bitten, wenn man nicht einmal weiß, welche man braucht. Obwohl, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatte ich bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen relativ gute Vorräte.  
„Nun, erst einmal habe ich heute morgen meinen Ernüchterungstrank aufgebraucht. Ging ziemlich schnell diesmal. Könntest du mir gleich eine größere Portion machen?"  
Damit wären zwei Probleme auf einmal erledigt. Erstens bekomme ich hoffentlich Vorräte für den Rest dieses Schuljahres von diesem Trank und zweitens muss er mir sowieso eine neue Flasche geben, wenn er mir mehr mitgibt als das letzte mal – so würde die zerbrochene Flasche nicht weiter auffallen.  
„Wenn du mir deine alte Flasche gibst..."  
War wohl nichts. Aber ein Versuch noch: „Da passt doch so gut wie nichts rein! Kannst du mir nicht einfach eine neue Flasche mitgeben?"  
„Draco!" Warum klingt Severus auf einmal so gereizt? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? „Wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch erklären, dass dieser Trank nur in grünen Glasflaschen mit NICHT MEHR als 100 ml Fassungsvermögen gelagert werden darf? Du weißt also, dass ich dir bestenfalls mehrere Fläschchen mitgeben kann?" Langsam nicke ich mit dem Kopf. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, dann stimmt es sogar und er hatte mal etwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt – als er mir den Trank das erste mal gegeben hat – als ich vierzehn war. Das ist mittlerweile circa vier Jahre her. Da darf man so etwas doch mal vergessen, oder?  
„Ja, aber ich kann dir die Falsche trotzdem nicht geben, da sie mir aus Versehen zerbrochen ist." Severus Blick zeigt deutlich, dass er mir nicht ganz glaubt, doch das ist mir egal. Es kommt der Wahrheit nahe und ich möchte nicht, dass er weiß, dass ich heute morgen ziemlich wütend war – oder weshalb ich wütend war.  
Resigniert seufzt mein Pate auf und fragt: „Gibt es noch etwas? Du klangst so."  
„Ähm, ja", beginne ich. Was könnte ich denn noch gebrauchen? „Dieser Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen! Von dem hätte ich auch noch gerne einen gewissen Vorrat.  
Von dem Grippemittel bräuchte ich auch mal wieder etwas und dann noch von der Anti-Blauer-Fleck-Paste."  
Kurz stocke ich und gerade als ich meine Aufzählung fortsetzen will, weil mir noch diverse nützliche Tränke aus meiner Reiseapotheke eingefallen sind, werde ich von Severus unterbrochen:  
„Warum brauchst du denn all diese Tränke auf einmal? Sonst kommst du doch immer gleich, wenn ein Trank alle ist. Oder willst du mir erzählen, dass du heute morgen gleich mehrere Flaschen von mir geleert hast?"  
Daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht! Habe ich mich jetzt verraten? Warum muss Severus aber auch immer auf so etwas achten? Wie komme ich jetzt hier nur wieder raus?  
Da mir keine Lösung einfällt versuche ich es mit einer Frage, die mir schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf schwirrt: „Ist Professor Lupin -Remus- eigentlich reinblütig?"  
Verwirrt über den unerwarteten Themenwechsel sieht mein Pate mich mit gehobener Augenbraue an.  
Eigentlich hätte er so eine Frage von mir früher oder später erwarten müssen, schließlich weiß er, wie gründlich ich immer auf dieses Detail bei Menschen geachtet habe.  
Doch jetzt verzieht sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einem wissenden Grinsen, was mir überhaupt nicht gefällt. Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder Falsches gesagt?  
„Wieso fragst du?", startet er mit einer Gegenfrage.  
Doch was er dann fragt, ist für mich der größte Schock seit Blaise mich 'Schlammblut' genannt hat:  
„Sag mal, Draco, willst du etwa auf deinen Vater hinaus?"

Oh - was ist nur passiert? Weiß Severus etwa schon von Dracos Vater? Woher das denn? Vielleicht meint er auch in Wirklichkeit etwas ganz anderes?  
Was glaubt ihr?

Anm.: Entweder gibt es das nächste Kapitel schon am Sontag oder es dauert noch zwei Wochen - ich bin nächste Woche in England auf Klassenfahrt vorfreu - aber morgen ist erstmal meine Projektverteidung... Drückt mir die Daumen, dass alles glatt geht, ja?


	6. Kap5 Aussprache

ES TUT MIR SCHRECKLICH LEID! BITTE VERGEBT MIR!

Ich weiß, ich bin ziemlich hüste spät dran mit diesem Kapitel, wenn man mal bedenkt, was ich beim letzten mal geschrieben habe.

BEGRÜNDUNG:  
(Ja, ich habe einen guten Grund - wer bin ich denn, dass ich euch grundlos warten lassen würde)  
Aaaaaalso, ich wollte am Sonntag vor ... mittlerweile 3 1/2 Wochen (oh grausame Zeit, wo bist du nur hin?) eine kleine Runde mit meinem Rad fahren, da ich ja eine lange Busfahrt in Aussicht hatte (ich wollte doch nach England). Naja, und dabei - so auf dem Kiesweg im Park - ich meine - wer bremst denn schon auf so einem Weg, wenn er schnell nach unten fährt? (Antwort: ich - meine Unterarme sind der Beweis) Hat jeder verstanden, worauf ich hinaus will? Naja, jeder lernt mal fliegen... aber meinen Englandurlaub habe ich (dank Schmerztabletten) genießen können. Ich konnte jedenfalls nicht mehr schreiben - ich konnte schon, aber dann taten mir immer die Oberarme weh, weil ich mich wegen meinen Unterarmen nicht aufstützen konnte.  
Also, deshalb BITTE ICH UM EUER VERSTÄNDNIS!  
Danke

Reviewantworten gibt es diesmal nicht - erstens würde mich das nur vom hochladen weiter abhalten; zweitens sehe ich bei niemandem eine Frage, die unbedingt beantwortet werden muss. (Ich könnte zwar einiges zu euch sagen, verkneif es mir aber diesmal)

Dickes - megadickes **DANKESCHÖN** an _Werdandi_ - meine liebe Beta!

Und an die Daumendrücker - es hat gewirkt! Ne 1 in Informatik auf das ganze Projekt und ne 1- in Deutsch auf die Verteidigung (und unsere Deutschlehrerin geht ziemlich... geizig mit 1en um)

Aber auch Dank an alle Reviewer (Scarda ausgenommen).

Gut, wäre das geklärt - nun aber auf zu neuen Weiten - äh - ihr wisst schon, zum nächsten Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 5 – Aussprache**

_"Sag mal, Draco, willst du etwa auf deinen Vater hinaus?"_

'Auf meinen Vater hinaus'? Was weiß Severus?Panik ergreift mich während ich die Vermutung entwickle, dass er bereits von meiner wahren Abstammung weiß.  
Doch woher sollte er dieses Wissen haben?  
Ich hatte angenommen, dass sich Gerüchte nicht so schnell verbreiten können. Nicht einmal in Hogwarts. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, dass Potter es schon am Abend verbreitet hat.  
Das sähe ihm ähnlich! Anstatt zu versuchen, mich damit zu erpressen, quatscht er gleich bei der nächstbesten Person mein Geheimnis aus.  
Typisch Gryffindor: Um jemanden zu erpressen sind sie sich zu edel, aber den Mund halten können sie auch nicht.  
Aber was bedeutet das jetzt für mich? Wenn es Severus schon weiß, warum war er dann die ganze Zeit so normal?  
"Draco"  
Erschrocken fahre ich auf. Vor mir auf dem Boden hockt Severus und sieht mir direkt in die Augen.  
"Was ist mit dir? Du wirkst so abwesend."  
Aus dem Blick meines Patens spricht bei diesen Worten aufrichtige Sorge, aber gleichzeitig sieht er auch merklich angespannt aus.  
"Woher weißt du es?" Meine Stimme hört sich sicherer an, als ich mich im Moment fühle.  
Zusammen mit dieser Frage kommt eine ungeheure Wut in mir auf.  
"Woher weißt du es?" Nun klinge ich in keiner Weise mehr beherrscht. Meine Gefühle überschwemmen mich und ich stehe abrupt auf.  
Erschrocken von meinen lauten Worten und meiner plötzlichen Bewegung, steht Severus so schnell er kann auf und weicht ein paar Schritte vor mir zurück. Dabei stößt er gegen den kleinen Tisch, der direkt hinter ihm steht und stöhnt kurz vor Schmerz auf. Dadurch komme ich wieder zur Besinnung. Ich wollte meinen Paten nicht anschreien, aber ich konnte gerade nicht mehr klar denken.  
Meine Wut hatte sich auch nicht gegen Severus gerichtet. Ich war wütend auf Potter, der meine Trunkenheit ausgenutzt hat; auf meine Mutter, die sich einfach von einem Schlammblut schwängern ließ und auf meinen wahren Vater, der meine Mutter geschwängert hat.  
Aber am meisten war ich auf Lucius wütend und bin es auch jetzt noch. Wenn er nicht wäre, dann wäre ich nicht in dem falschen Glauben aufgewachsen, dass ich besser bin als die anderen Schlammblüter an Hogwarts.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, Severus." Langsam lasse ich mich wieder zurück in meinen Sessel sinken.  
Auch Severus setzt sich wieder auf das Sofa und sagt mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln: "Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe, dass du ein bisschen durch den Wind bist."  
"Danke! Sagst du mir nun, woher du es weißt?" Meine Stimme klingt wieder normal, doch bin ich innerlich sehr nervös und konfus angesichts meiner momentanen Situation.  
"Also liege ich richtig, wenn ich denke, dass Lucius mit dir in den Ferien endlich über deinen wahren Vater geredet hat?"  
Mit einem lang gezogenen "Ja" antworten ich auf seine Frage, wobei gleichzeitig mein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitet.  
Wie meint Severus das? Er _vermutet _nur, dass Lucius mit mir geredet hat? Er weiß es nicht? Aber wie kann er auf so eine Vermutung kommen? Und was meint er mit 'endlich'?  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Nun, Narcissa hat mir in den Ferien einen Brief geschrieben. Darin stand, dass du deinen Vater besucht hast und ziemlich erschüttert zurückgekehrt bist."  
Mutter plaudert einfach so aus, was in den Ferien passiert ist? Auch wenn es nur mein Pate war, der es erfahren hat, wer weiß, an wen sie es noch ausgeplaudert hat. Severus ist nun wirklich nicht die Person, mit der Mutter den engsten Kontakt hat.  
Wahrscheinlich wissen schon alle ihrer Clubfreundinnen -und mit denen ihre Ehemänner- was geschehen ist.  
Okay, es soll mir recht sein, wenn die gesamte Zaubererwelt weiß, dass ich meinen Vater besucht habe, aber was ist, wenn sie mehr erzählt hat?  
Zwar hat sie nie offen gezeigt, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise zur Kenntnis genommen hat, wie ich mich in den darauffolgenden Tagen verhalten habe, aber sie ist eine intelligente, wachsame und vor allem neugierige Frau.  
Schweigend und leicht geschockt, höre ich weiter Severus zu, was dieser zu berichten hat.  
"Sie meinte, dass du dich seither seltsam verhalten hättest. Angeblich wärst du zu ihr noch abweisender gewesen als du es normalerweise schon bist.  
Außerdem sollst du ständig Gegenstände zerschmettert haben, die von den Hauselfen in der Nacht wieder repariert werden mussten. Zweimal haben diese dich angeblich unruhig schlafend auf dem Boden, inmitten eines riesigen Chaos, aufgefunden und zu Bett gebracht.  
Draco, eins kannst du mir glauben: Narcissa hat sich sehr große Sorgen um dich gemacht, auch wenn sie es dir nicht gezeigt hat."  
Severus Worte entsprechen der Wahrheit. Nachdem Lucius mir von meinem Vater erzählt hatte, war ich tagelang in einem Strudel der verschiedensten Gefühle gefangen.  
Es gab Stunden, in denen habe ich alles, was mir zwischen die Finger kam, zerstört und andere, in denen ich einfach aus dem Fenster gestarrt habe, ohne etwas von dem Geschehen vor mir mitbekommen zu haben.  
Jetzt, vier Wochen später kommt mir alles so irreal vor, als wären die vier, fünf Tage nur etwas, was ich einmal in einem Buch gelesen habe, als wäre ich selbst nicht dabei gewesen. Ich höre zwar weiterhin Severus Bericht zu, doch seine Worte dringen nur langsam zu mir durch und lösen keinerlei Emotionen bei mir aus.  
"Als ich die Briefe gelesen habe, hätte ich am liebsten sofort meine Sachen gepackt und wäre dich besuchen gekommen. Aber es ging nicht. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich mich mit Lucius ziemlich heftig gestritten, sodass er mir einen Fluch aufgehalst hat, der verhindert, dass ich euren Landsitz betreten kann.  
Also habe ich versucht dir eine Eule zu schreiben, aber sie kam mit dem Brief zurück. Narcissa hat mir dann einen weiteren Brief zukommen lassen, in dem stand, dass meine Eule nicht zu dir ins Zimmer gekommen und deshalb unverrichteter Dinge wieder abgeflogen ist."  
Emotionslos sehe ich Severus ins Gesicht und in dem Moment, in dem er eine kurze Pause macht um Luft zu holen, fällt mir ein, dass er mir immer noch nicht gesagt hat, woher er nun von meinem wahren Vater weiß und ich spreche ihn darauf an.  
Nach meiner zögerlichen Bemerkung beginnt Severus wieder zu erzählen: "Ah, ja, das war es ja, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus wollte. Nun, als ich den Brief, von dem ich gerade geredet habe, gelesen habe, wusste ich sofort, was passiert sein musste.  
Bitte sei mir nicht böse, Draco, dass ich es dir nie erzählt habe. Schon seit du geboren bist - nein, eigentlich schon viel länger - weiß ich von deiner wahren Abstammung. Narcissa hat mir kurze Zeit, nachdem sie schwanger wurde von den Geschehnissen berichtet.  
Die Briefe hat sie mir geschrieben, damit ich hier, in Hogwarts, ein Auge auf dich haben kann. Allerdings erschienst du mir relativ normal in deinem Verhalten - wenn auch etwas zurückhaltender. Aber das ist, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, eine nicht unerwartete Reaktion, auf das, was du in diesen Ferien erfahren hast."  
Ein Klopfen an der Wohnzimmertür unterbricht Severus in seinen Ausführungen. Langsam öffnet sich die Tür und Professor Lupin streckt seinen Kopf durch die entstehende Spalte.  
"Severus, könntest du bitte mal kurz kommen? Ich habe noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen."  
"Ja, klar, ich bin gleich da. Draco?" Unsicher sieht mich mein Pate an. Aus seinen Augen spricht deutlich noch immer die Angst vor meiner Reaktion auf das, was er mir bisher gesagt hat.  
"Hm?" Obwohl ich alles um mich herum mitbekomme, fühle ich mich ein wenig träge und fast wie in Trance. Ich habe mich schon vor einigen Wochen damit abgefunden, dass Lucius nicht mein Vater ist, ich hatte ihn schließlich nie wirklich als diesen anerkannt. Doch dass Severus ebenfalls über die Geschehnisse informiert war, ist für mich im Moment zu viel.  
"Ich komme gleich wieder, du wartest hier, ja?"  
"Das Frühstück ist bereits fertig", wird mein Pate von seinem Freund unterbrochen. "Du kannst, wenn wir fertig sind, einfach kommen - wir rufen dich dann. Ich will nur noch vorher schnell etwas mit Severus klären."  
Alles kommt mir unwirklich vor, als ob ich nur träumen würde, weshalb ich zu den Worten meines Professors nur nicke. In den letzten Minuten konnte ich einfach nur noch auf meinem Sessel sitzen und zuhören, was Severus mir zu sagen hatte. Mich aktiv am Gespräch zu beteiligen, war im Moment einfach zu viel verlangt.  
Ohne über meine Handlung nachzudenken, stehe ich, sobald die Tür wieder geschlossen ist, auf und gehe in das Bad, das nicht nur zum Flur, sonder auch zum Wohnzimmer eine Tür hat.  
Mein Spiegelbild sieht grauenvoll aus. So blass bin ich nur selten. Um wieder zu klaren Gedanken zu kommen schüttle ich meinen Kopf und halte meine Hand unter einen Wasserstrahl mit eiskaltem Wasser.  
Severus wusste also bereits, dass ich nicht Lucius' Sohn bin. Aber dann ist doch sein Verhalten mir gegenüber in den letzten Jahren -in meinem gesamten Leben- etwas merkwürdig. Mein angeblicher Vater hat sich - rückblickend betrachtet - so verhalten, wie es von ihm eigentlich zu erwarten war. Er hasst Schlammblüter und alle, die von diesen abstammen. Mich hat er nie wie einen Sohn behandelt. Sicher, in der Öffentlichkeit war ich sein Sohn und Erbe, aber ansonsten... privat hat er mich immer in Schranken gewiesen und mir Vorschriften gemacht, wie ich zu leben hatte.  
Aber Severus... er war ganz anders. Obwohl er weiß, dass ich der Sohn eines Schlammbluts bin, hat er mich regelrecht auf Händen getragen.  
Doch warum hat _er_ mir nie von meiner Abstammung erzählt?  
Ein wenig sauer auf meinen Paten stütze ich mich mit meinen Händen am Waschbeckenrand auf und starre meinem Spiegelbild in die Augen, während ich versuche Ordnung in meine Gedanken zu bekommen.  
Vielleicht wollte er mich ja schonen... Wollte mich nicht so schocken, wie Lucius in diesen Ferien.  
Oder er hat einfach nie die richtige Gelegenheit gefunden. Den richtigen Augenblick.  
Wann ist eigentlich der richtige Augenblick für so etwas? Gibt es den überhaupt? Wie hätte ich eigentlich reagiert, wenn er es mir doch schon gesagt hätte?  
Plötzlich trifft mich die Erkenntnis, die Severus wohl schon vor vielen Jahren ebenfalls hatte und die der Grund für sein Schweigen war: Ich hätte ihm nie geglaubt und meine Eltern hätten wahrscheinlich alles abgestritten. Möglicherweise hätten sie mir jeden weiteren Kontrakt mit ihm verboten.  
Severus hat eindeutig die richtige Entscheidung gefällt, als er beschloss mich im Unwissenden zu lassen.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnet sich auf meinem Gesicht ab. Im Spiegel kann ich außerdem erkennen, dass ich wieder deutlich mehr Farbe im Gesicht habe.  
"Draco?" Nur dumpf dringt die Stimme meines Patens durch die Badtür. Dennoch kann man deutlich die Verwunderung angesichts meines unerwarteten Verschwindens ausmachen. Aus irgendeinem Grund finde ich die Situation amüsant und breit grinsend öffne ich die Tür, die mich von Severus trennt.  
"Ja? Ich bin hier."  
"Ah, gut." Severus scheint nicht zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten soll, doch das ich wieder lächeln kann, scheint ihn etwas lockerer zu machen. Außerdem fängt auch er an zu grinsen. So wie ich meinen Paten einschätze, ist ihm gerade ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen, weil ich den Schock schnell überwunden habe und ihm nicht sauer bin, dass er mir nie erzählt hat, wer ich in Wahrheit bin.  
"Nun, wir haben ein kleines - ein winziges - Problem... eigentlich ist es nicht einmal ein Problem. Weißt du, es ist Sonntag... und das bedeutet, dass wir heute vorhatten nicht alleine, sondern mit noch jemandem gemeinsam zu frühstücken."  
Was versteht Severus darunter? Sie hatten zumindest nicht vor in der Großen Halle zu essen - da essen sie früh nie. Oder ob sie einfach nur jeden Sonntag von jemandem Gesellschaft bekommen? Ja, so wird es gemeint sein.  
"Wer isst denn noch mit?"  
"Remus' Adoptivsohn."  
Remus hat einen Adoptivsohn? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Nun, man weiß ja auch nicht alles über seine Lehrer. Aber das er ihn extra in Hogwarts besucht, ist eigentlich nett. Er muss schon älter sein, wenn sie nicht zusammen wohnen.  
"Ist doch kein Problem - wie du ja schon gesagt hast. Wir werden schon miteinander auskommen. Ich reiß' mich auch zusammen."  
"Versprochen? Keinen Streit?"  
"Ja, klar, wird schon nicht so schwer werden." Was hat er sich denn so? Ich werde schon niemandem den Kopf abreißen.  
"Wie du meinst." Damit verlassen wir das Wohnzimmer und gehen in die Küche. Dort wird mir auch sofort klar, warum Severus das Versprechen von mir haben wollte. Wieso war ich eigentlich so blöd anzunehmen, dass Remus' Patensohn nicht nach Hogwarts geht?

TBC

Muss ich zu diesem Ende noch was sagen? Also, ich denke es sollte klar sein, wer Remus' Patensohn ist. Trotzdem werfe ich einfach mal Fragen in den Raum (mittlerweile Tradition bei mir):  
Wird Draco sein Versprechen gegenüber seinem Paten halten könnten? Wie wird Remus' Patensohn auf Draco reagieren? Endet das alles in einer Essensschlacht? Oder wird jemand zum Mörder, weil ihn die Gesellschafft am Tisch einfach nur nervt?  
Wie meinte bRaInDaNcE (FF.de) im Review? Bei meiner FF wäre alles möglich? Wir werden sehen- oder lesen...


	7. Kap6 Familienglück am Frühstückstisch

**   
**

**WICHTIGER HINWEIS!**

Ich muss mich bei allen Lesern entschuldigen! Ich habe leider einen Fehler am Ende des letzten Kapitels gemacht. Es wird NICHT Remus Patensohn beim Frühstück anwesend sein - er hat nämlich gar keinen. Ich wollte eigentlich ADOPTIVSOHN schreiben - habe ich auch ein- oder zweimal - aber dann bin ich irgendwie auf das Falsche verfallen. (Danke an Kralle, die mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat!)

**Kapitel 6 – Familienglück am Frühstückstisch**  
_Beta: Werdandi (und Kralle auch ein bisschen)_

Geschockt wende ich meinen Blick vom Tisch auf meinen Paten, der hinter mir steht.  
"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Erst! Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass ausgerechnet _Potter_..." Weiter komme ich mit meinem Satz nicht. Dazu bin ich einfach zu geschockt. Die Worte bleiben mir im Hals stecken.  
Wieder drehe ich mich dem Tisch zu. Dort sitzt, sichtlich überrumpelt von meinem Erscheinen, der Held der Nation: Harry Potter. Warum muss er eigentlich ständig meine Wege kreuzen? Wohin ich auch gehe - nirgendwo habe ich vor ihm Ruhe. Reicht es denn nicht, dass er mittlerweile mehr über mich weiß, als alle anderen Schüler dieser Schule? Blaise ausgenommen.  
"Doch, das ist mein Erst. Denk daran, was du mir versprochen hast!" Wie konnte ich ihm eigentlich mein Wort geben, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal genau wusste, mit wem ich es zu tun habe? Womit mal wieder bewiesen wäre, warum Severus die geeignete Person als Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist.  
"Reg dich ab, Malfoy! Denkst du, ich bin begeistert, dass du hier so plötzlich auftauchst und mir meinen Morgen versaust?"  
Professor Lupin, Remus, der Harry gegenüber sitzt, schaltet sich in dem Moment auch wieder ins Gespräch ein: "Harry! Das haben wir doch gerade besprochen! Fang jetzt bitte keinen Streit an."  
Warum beschwert sich Potter eigentlich? Nur weil ich auch hier bin? Er muss ja nicht hier frühstücken. Doch noch bevor ich ihm das an den Kopf werfen kann, stellt mich Severus vor ein weiteres Problem: Er setzt sich einfach auf den Stuhl neben Remus und lässt mir gar keine andere Wahl, als den Platz neben Potter zu nehmen. Wenn ich mich nicht hinsetzte, dann ist das einfach nur peinlich und kindisch, aber wenn ich mich hinsetze habe ich die ganze Zeit das Narbengesicht neben mir. Na, das wird ein schönes Frühstück, denke ich ironisch. Scheinbar habe ich ein wenig zu lange gezögert, denn schon wieder ergreift Potter das Wort: "Eins kannst du mir glauben, Malfoy, ich beiße nicht! Du wirst es schon überleben, wenn du einmal beim Essen neben mir sitzt. Du kannst auch gerne wieder gehen."  
"Hättest du wohl gerne.", sage ich noch, bevor ich mich setze. In dem gleichen Augenblick schnappe ich mir ein Brötchen aus dem Körbchen, reiße ein Stück ab und stecke es mir, als Zeichen, dass unser Gespräch beendet ist, in den Mund.  
Potter scheint wenigstens diese Geste richtig gedeutet zu haben und wendet sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Wenigstens macht er keine Bemerkung über meine reichlich dämliche Antwort auf seine Worte. Erst sagt er mir, dass ich auch gerne wieder gehen kann und dann würge ich ihn mit dem Kommentar 'Hättest du wohl gerne' ab. Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag! Ich sollte genauer darüber nachdenken, was ich sage.  
Und was schmiere ich mir jetzt auf mein Brötchen? Ah, da steht ja die Marmelade. "Remus, könntest du mir mal bitte die Erdbeermarmelade reichen?"  
Verwirrt blinzle ich, als wenige Sekunden nach meiner Anfrage schon das Gewünschte neben mir steht. Hat sich gerade tatsächlich Potter dazu herabgelassen mir etwas zu geben? Ich dachte dieser Gryffindor sei viel zu stolz, um einem Slytherin wie mir in irgendeiner Weise behilflich zu sein.  
"Danke, Potter." Und schon wieder habe ich etwas gesagt, was ich sofort bereue! Potter hätte mich aber auch nicht so unter Schock setzen müssen. Und Lucius hätte mich nicht immer anschreien brauchen, wenn ich mich nicht bei ihm für jede Kleinigkeit bedankt habe, sodass ich das nun bei jedem tue. Oder bei _fast_ jeden. Ein Gryffindor wie Potter ist so etwas gar nicht wert.  
"Wie, wär's, wenn ihr, - wenigstens solange ihr beide hier seid - eure Feindschaft begraben und versuchen würdet, so etwas wie Freundschaft aufzubauen. Als Anfang könntet ihr euch zum Beispielmit euren Vornamen ansprechen, dass würde...", doch weiter kommt Remus mit seinem, in meinen Augen, absolut dämlichen Vorschlag nicht, da er den Blick bemerkt, den ich ihm zuwerfe. Blaise hat mir mal gesagt, dass ich mit diesen Gesichtszügen aussehen würde, als stünde ich kurz davor, jemanden zu ermorden und dass er davon jedes Mal Gänsehaut bekommen würde. Daraufhin habe ich einen Blick aufgesetzt, von dem ich genau weiß, dass er mir dann nichts abschlagen kann und habe ihn mit meiner erotischsten Stimmlage gebeten, mir zu verzeihen, dass ich mich nicht ändern werde... . Blaise war mir in den darauffolgenden Stunden wieder einmal hoffnungslos verfallen - das war eine schöne Zeit. Warum nur musste sie enden?  
Potters Stimme zieht mich aus meinen wehmütigen Gedanken. Verdammt, jetzt musste ich schon wieder an Blaise denken, ich wollte ihn doch vergessen!  
"Warum sollte ich versuchen,Malfoys Freund zu werden? Er gibt mir doch auch keinen Grund dazu. Er ärgert meine Freunde -und mich natürlich auch."  
In dem Moment fällt mir auf, dass Potter ganz anders aussieht als Blaise. Keine kurzen, hellbraune**n** Haare, sondern ein tiefschwarzes, schimmerndes Durcheinander, das teilweise lang genug ist, um auf seine Schultern zu reichen. Augen! So leuchtend grün, dass die Braunen von Blaise nicht mithalten können. Auch von der Figur her ist Potter ein ganz anderer Typ. Blaise ist sehr hoch gewachsen und durch tägliches Training sehr muskulös. Potter dagegen ist ein Stück kleiner als ich - was nicht bedeutet, dass er deshalb klein ist - und eher schlank als muskulös. Wenn er nicht immer Klamotten tragen würde, die ihm fünf Nummern zu groß sind und seine Haare kämmen würde, könnte er sogar als einer der attraktivsten Jungen in unserem Jahrgang gelten - er sieht ja sogar besser als Blaise aus.  
In dem Moment blickt Remus in meine Richtung und ich bemerke, dass mir mittlerweile meine Gesichtszüge entgleist waren und ich verträumt Potter anlächle. Dessen Adoptivvater muss meinen Blick fehlgedeutet haben und versucht diesen mit seiner Schimpftirade über mich nun zu unterbrechen.  
"Harry, das ist doch lächerlich - sogar Draco sieht so aus als..."  
"Außerdem ist er der Sohn eines Todessers!" Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das eindeutig auf Wut hinweist, steht Potter ruckartig auf. "Oder etwas in der Richtung", setzt er noch, etwas leiser, hinzu.  
"Potter, ich nenne Lucius nicht einmal Vater -oder Papa, Dad und was es sonst noch für Kosenamen gibt. Er ist für mich kein Vater - auch nicht 'etwas in der Richtung'." Langsam werde ich ebenfalls wieder einmal wütend. Während ich spreche erhebe ich mich automatisch von meinem Stuhl, um auf gleicher Höhe mit Potter zu sein und ihn nicht von unten ansehen zu müssen.  
"Also überlege dir das nächste mal besser, was du über..."  
"Hinsetzen! Sofort!" hört man in diesem Moment Severus mit seiner gesamten autoritären Durchsetzungskraft rufen. Angesichts der eiskalten Stimme dauert es keine Sekunde und Potter sitzt wieder an seinem Platz.  
"Aber Severus, er..."  
"Beide!" Wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, klingt die Stimme meines Paten bei diesem Wort noch kälter als zuvor schon und auch ich befolge seine Anweisung.  
Stillschweigend nehmen wir das Frühstück wieder auf, bis Remus zögerlich etwas fragen möchte: "Ähm, wie meintet ihr das gerade? Bezüglich Malfoy - Lucius Malfoy."  
Toll! Noch einer der mein 'ach so geheimes' Geheimnis erfährt. Das wären dann wie viele Personen außerhalb der Familie? Severus, Potter und Remus? Wahrscheinlich noch Granger und Wiesel! In ein paar Stunden weiß es die ganze Schule bis hin zu den Erstklässlern aus Hufflepuff. Auf einen Schlag werden alle ihren Respekt vor mir verlieren - das, was davon nach Lucius Inhaftierung noch übrig ist. Oh, Blaise weiß es natürlich auch schon.  
Als ich nicht auf Remus' Frage reagiere, übernimmt Severus die Antwort für mich: "Lucius ist eigentlich nicht sein Vater. Bis vor wenigen Wochen hat das Draco auch noch nicht gewusst. Es war eigentlich immer ein wohl behütetes Geheimnis zwischen Narcissa, Lucius und mir, bis Lucius diese Ferien mit Draco geredet hat. Woher Harry es weiß, entzieht sich meinem Verständnis." Harry? _Harry?_ Oh, gut zu wissen, dass mein Pate mit meinem ärgsten Schulfeind per du ist! Der Tag wird immer besser.  
"Aber er ist doch nicht _dein _Sohn, oder?" Remus Stimme klingt zittrig, was angesichts des Gesagten durchaus verständlich ist. Immerhin steckt dahinter die stumme Frage, ob sein Lebenspartner ihm etwas von dieser Bedeutung verschwiegen hat.  
"Nein, Schatz," Severus' Stimmehingegen klingt eher belustigt, "sieh dir Draco an und du weißt, dass das nicht sein kann. Außerdem würde ich dir _so etwas_ erzählen, glaub mir. Nun, Dracos richtiger Vater war in Narcissas Jahrgang hier in Hogwarts **-** also ein Jahre unter uns. Er hat sie nach deren Abschlussfeier geschwängert, es aber nie erfahren."  
"Weshalb das?"  
"Weil es in Mutters Augen eine abgrundtiefe Schande für ihre Familie gewesen wäre", mische ich mich nun wieder in das Gespräch ein. "Mein Vater war ein muggelgeborener Hufflepuff - nur ein echter Muggel wäre schlimmer gewesen. Also hat meine Mutter Lucius geheiratet und ihm damit geholfen. Lucius ist impotent und das war seine einzige Möglichkeit, einen Erben zu bekommen. Und so jemand nimmt es mir übel, dass ich schwul bin, deshalb keine Erben zeugen würde - aber selber nicht in der Lage dazu sein!"  
Ein seltsames Geräusch neben mir, macht mich darauf aufmerksam, dass ich es _wieder einmal_ geschafft habe, Potter in ein Geheimnis von mir einzuweihen. Langsam wird dieser Tag ernsthaft grauenvoll.  
"Potter, wenn du auch nur einer Person hiervon etwas erzählst, dann drehe ich dir den Hals um!"  
"Hatte ich nicht vor."  
"Schon klar. Und ich schlafe nachts auch immer mit einem rosa Plüschdrachen, der "Ich hab dich lieb" sagt, wenn ich ihn drücke."  
"Ach, darf ich wenigstens _das _weitersagen? Malfoy mit rosa Plüschdrachen - ich glaube, das andere war weniger entehrend."  
"POTTER!" Wie kann man nur so ein Idiot sein wie der? Muss er mir auch noch meinen Sarkasmus nehmen?  
"Draco! Harry! Hier wird nicht gestritten!"  
"Ja, Severus." Kommt es gleichzeitig von Potter und mir.  
"Wie heißt eigentlich dein Vater, Draco?"  
"Ähm," gute Frage, Remus - nächste Frage! "Smith? Roman?"  
"Ronan Smith", hilft Severus mir aus.  
"Den kenne ich doch! Wartet mal, ich glaube, ich habe noch irgendwo ein Foto von ihm hier herumliegen. Severus, hast du mein Fotoalbum gesehen?" Schon steht der Werwolf auf und geht aus dem Zimmer.  
"Im Bücherregal im Arbeitszimmer, Schatz."  
"Danke", ertönt es dumpf aus dem Nebenzimmer. Kurzes Türenklappern und schon kommt Remus wieder. "Hier. James und Ronan haben sich während ihrer Aurorenausbildung angefreundet."  
"Dad und _sein _Vater?" Zwischenzeitlich vergesse ich ständig, dass Potter noch im Raum ist - zu schade, dass er immer wieder auf sich aufmerksam machen muss.  
"Ja, genau der James. Über ihn habe ich dann Ronan kennen gelernt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ihm geht - habe ihn schon seit kurz vor James' Tod nicht mehr gesehen. Hier ist es!"  
Mit diesen Worten legt Remus ein aufgeschlagenes Fotoalbum zwischen Potter und mich auf den Tisch. Von dort winken uns drei Personen zu. Eine davon ist eindeutig Potter Senior - schließlich sagt man ja immer, wie ähnlich ihm sein Sohn wäre, dann ein jüngerer Remus und zwischen diesen ein junger, blonder Mann.

Na, was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel? Ich hatte Spaß beim Schreiben.Was passiert jetzt? Remus kennt Dracos Vater? Werden sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben? Werden sie ihn finden? Hat er vielleicht noch weitere Kinder? Halbgeschwister von Draco? Vielleicht sogar jemanden auf Hogwarts?  
Oder kommt es ganz anders?

Bekomme ich ein Review?

**Reviewantworten:**

xerperus: Danke für dein Review.

braindance: Jaja, wie war das? "Und der geheimnisvolle Tischgenosse ist natürlich NICHT Harry und Draco schläft nachts auch immer mit nem rosa Plüschdrachen, der "Ich hab dich lieb" sagt, wenn man ihn drückt"? Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkeifen - der Gedanke an den Drachen war einfach zu amüsant! Deinen Namen mit Groß- und Kleinbuchstaben zu schreiben, war übrigens nicht wirklich kompliziert. Ich habe einfach deinen Namen bei deinem Review kopiert und bei mir in die Datei eingefügt. Übrigens: auf meiner Liste "Leute, von denen ich mich mehr über ein Review freue als bei allen anderen" stehst du ganz weit oben (oder... du würdest ganz weit oben stehen, wenn es eine solche Liste gäbe...) Hoffe doch mal, dass ich diesmal auch eins bekomme. (?) Würde mich freuen.

ceres: Ja, ich denke du hast Recht, mit dem, was du schreibst - werden die nächsten Kapitel zeigen. Danke für dein Review.

Arashisturm: Nun, danke für das Kompliment. Ist deine Neugierde nun befriedigt?

zan189: UH! Danke für die gaaaaaaaanz selbstlosen 'Gute Besserungs'-wünsche - es freut mich immer, wenn es noch Menschen gibt, die zuerst an ihre Mitmenschen denken. g

Aber so wirklich sind sich Harry und Draco ja noch nicht näher gekommen - ob das Foto und Remus darauf Einfluss haben können?

Amber: Jaja, wie meinte Draco? Das macht mal wieder deutlich, warum Severus als Hauslehrer der Slytherins geeignet ist. Draco war einfach viel zu verwirrt von allem, was passiert war, um über so etwas in dem Moment nachzudenken.


	8. Kap7 Dad

**Kapitel 7 - Dad**

_Danke an Werdandi und Kralle - fürs Bewerten und Betalesen  
Warnung! Warnung! Draco rosarot! (ziemlich OOC)_

Es ist später Sonntagabend, als ich plötzlich ein Gewicht neben mir auf dem Bett wahrnehme."Hey, Dicker! Was machst du denn schon wieder hier?"  
Für diese Frage ernte ich von dem Kater vor mir einen missmutigen Blick, den man als ein stummes "Ich kann auch wieder gehen" deuten könnte. Zumindest meine ich, dass der Blick meiner Frage gilt, denn eigentlich können Katzen ja nicht verstehen, was man sagt. Manchmal glaube ich, dass diese hier eine große Ausnahme darstellt, so wie sie auf das reagiert, was ich sage. Wobei ich eigentlich nur selten etwas zu erzählen brauche, meistens scheint mich 'mein' Roter auch ohne Worte zu verstehen.  
"War nicht so gemeint. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du da bist, weil du sonst nicht so oft kommst. Gleich zweimal an einem Tag? Kümmert sich dein Herrchen nicht mehr ausreichend um dich?"  
Schnurrend, als ob er mir zustimmen wollte, kuschelt sich der dicke, rote Kater an mich. Wir beide liegen auf dem Bett und eigentlich wollte ich noch ein wenig lesen, doch das verschiebe ich nun, um etwas Zeit für meinen kleinen - oder auch etwas größeren - Freund zu haben.  
Streichelnd erzähle ich ihm von den heutigen Geschehnissen: "Mein Tag war eine Katastrophe. Potter hat zwar hoffentlich nichts herumerzählt, aber ansonsten ist alles schief gegangen. Letztendlich hat es Remus - ich muss mich an diesen Namen immer noch erst einmal gewöhnen - geschafft, mich dazu zu bewegen, dass ich nächstes Wochenende mit Potter zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehe. Am Anfang habe ich mich ja noch gefreut, als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich mit '_ihnen_' mitkommen würde - woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass er damit nicht nur Severus und sich selbst gemeint hat, sondern auch dieses ach so heldenhafte Arschloch von Potter? Gut, er sah auch nicht so begeistert aus.  
"Weißt du, mein Dicker, vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Potter so richtig schön auf die Nerven zu gehen. Es dürfte nicht besonders schwer werden, ein paar Bemerkungen zu machen, die ihn bis an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung - falls er so etwas überhaupt besitzt - treiben. Und da Severus und Remus ebenfalls dabei sind, muss ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen was passiert, wenn Potter die Kontrolle verliert. Das könnte amüsant werden."  
Innerlich lasse ich den ganzen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Ich war so erleichtert gewesen, als Severus mir erzählt hatte, dass er schon wusste, dass ich nicht Lucius' Sohn bin.  
Dass Potter mit beim Frühstück war, war auch gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich es immer erwartet hätte. Ich war zwar nicht begeistert, aber ich kann mich eigentlich auch nicht beschweren. Aber dass Remus meinen Vater kannte...  
Gedankenverloren hole ich ein Foto aus meiner Tasche und starre darauf. Remus hat es mir mit den Worten: "Damit du wenigstens etwas von deinem Vater hast", geschenkt.  
"Weißt du, was ich seltsam finde?" Fragend blickt mich der Kater, der mittlerweile in meinem Schoß liegt, an. "Nein, du weißt es wohl eher nicht. Nun, seit Lucius mir gesagt hat, dass ich nicht sein Sohn bin, habe ich mir nie Gedanken über meinen wahren Vater gemacht. Mir ist nicht einmal die Idee gekommen, dass es diesen ja auch geben muss."  
Eine Weile herrscht absolute Stille in meinem Zimmer. Als ob mich mein Roter nicht in meinen Gedanken unterbrechen wolle, schnurrt er noch nicht einmal, obwohl ich ihn mit Streicheleinheiten verwöhne. Dabei wusste ich doch sogar, wie er heißt! Lucius hatte sogar seinen Namen erwähnt!  
"Ob es daran liegt, dass ich Lucius schon vorher nicht als meinen Vater akzeptiert habe? Bis zu seinem Geständnis gab es für mich eigentlich gar nicht die Möglichkeit, dass da noch jemand anderes ist. Für mich war es eine viel größere Umstellung, dass ich nicht reinblütig bin, als dass ich nicht Lucius' Sohn bin." Da nach dieser Aussage ein zustimmendes Mauzen zu vernehmen ist, belasse ich es dabei.  
Eine ganze Weile hänge ich meinen Gedanken nach. Wie mein Vater wohl ist? Mit Sicherheit ist er kein Todesser. Halbblüter sind für den Dunklen Lord erträglich, aber ein Schlammblut - ich sollte mir langsam den Begriff Muggelgeborener angewöhnen - wird es nie in die Reihen des Unnennbaren schaffen. Außerdem ist mein Vater ja Auror geworden. Zumindest, wenn er sein Studium erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat.  
Ob ich es ihm negativ anrechnen soll, dass er mit Potters Vater befreundet war? Aber wenigstes kann ich auf diese Weise darauf hoffen, ihn irgendwann einmal kennen zu lernen. Remus hat mir versprochen, dass er alte Freunde, von denen er weiß, dass sie ihn kennen, nach ihm fragt.  
Aber wie soll ich ihm eigentlich gebenübertreten? Er weiß doch nicht, dass es mich gibt. Und Mutter wird mir mit Sicherheit nicht helfen. Wäre doch eine Schande für ihren Ruf, wenn herauskommt, dass sie von einem Muggelgeborenen geschwängert wurde.  
Ich kann doch nicht einfach hingehen und sagen: 'Guten Tag, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich an meine Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy, geborene Black. Sie sind mein Vater.' Selten etwas gehört, was dämlicher klingt. Wenn ich mich so vorstelle, knallt der mir doch gleich die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
Noch einmal werfe ich einen Blick auf das Foto, das mir Remus heute gegeben hat. Ronan Smith hatte zu der Zeit, als es geschossen wurde, lange, hellblonde Haare. Außerdem trägt er einen blassgrünen Zaubererumhang, mit einem dunkelgrünen Muster - ich nehme an, dass es einen Chinesischen Viperndachen darstellt, der sich um den ganze Körper schlängelt. Er, Remus und James Potter winken dem Betrachter des Fotos begeistert zu, wobei Potters Vater allerdings durch eine Diskussion mit jemandem außerhalb des Bildes - möglicherweise mit dem Fotografen - abgelenkt scheint.  
Vorsichtig setze ich meinen dicken Besucher neben mir aufs Bett und stehe auf. Vor dem Spiegel angekommen betrachte ich eingehend meine Gesichtszüge. Wieder blicke ich auf das Bild in meiner Hand. Besonders auffällig an meinem Vater ist sein extrem spitzes Kinn.  
Meine Augen erneut auf mein Spiegelbild gerichtet, fange ich wieder an mit dem Kater zu reden: "Ich habe sein Kinn. Eindeutig! Nicht ganz so extrem, aber vorhanden. Weißt du, Dicker, ich habe mich immer gewundert, weshalb ich so ein spitzes Gesicht habe, obwohl es sonst niemand in meiner Familie hat. Ich habe es von meinem wahren Vater."  
Nach meinem Statement drehe ich mich zum Bett um und beäuge den Kater. Dieser zeigt keine Reaktion, außer einem Blinzeln.  
"Ich habe jetzt einen Vater." Mein Ton ist plötzlich emotionslos und wieder erhalte ich keine Reaktion von der Katze auf meinem Bett. Aber es ist besser so, da ich in meinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen bin und ich jetzt nicht auf irgendetwas anderes hätte achten können.  
"Einen Vater!", murmle ich vor mich hin - mein Blick gilt wieder dem Foto. Die Farbe der Augen meines Vaters ist wegen der Größe des Bildes leider nicht zu erkennen.  
"Ob..." Ich stocke kurz. "Ob er es wohl erlauben wird, dass ich..." Wieder höre ich auf zu reden. In meinen Augen hat sich Wasser gesammelt und erste Tränen bilden sich.  
Ich hatte nie einen wirklichen Vater, obwohl es immer jemanden gab, der sich selbst so nannte. Nie habe ich zu jemandem 'Dad' sagen können. Irgendwie habe ich, unbewusst, all meine Mitmenschen immer beneidet. Ich wollte ebenfalls jemanden haben, den ich 'Dad' nennen könnte.  
"Dass ich ihn Dad nenne?", beende ich nun meinen Satz.  
Ich lächle mein Spiegelbild an, während meine Gedanken um meinen Vater - oder meinen 'Dad', wie ich ihn mittlerweile tatsächlich ich meinem Kopf nenne - kreisen.  
Langsam gehe ich auf mein Bett zu, greife nach meinem Schlafanzug und ziehe mich um. Es ist nicht wichtig, wer Ronan ist. Remus sagt, dass er ein netter, liebenswerter und aufgeschlossener Mensch sei. Es interessiert mich auch nicht mehr, dass ich ihn überhaupt nicht kenne.  
Es zählt, dass es außer Lucius noch jemanden gibt, den ich als meinen Vater bezeichnen könnte. Dass Lucius nicht mein Vater ist.  
Noch nie habe ich mich so glücklich wie in diesem Moment gefühlt, obwohl mir die Zuneigung, die ich schon jetzt für meinen Vater empfinde, irrational erscheint.  
Mit meinem Kopf voller Visionen meines Dads krieche ich unter die Decke und schlafe ein.

Nach meinem Geschmack viel zu früh, werde ich am nächsten Morgen von meinem Zauberstab aus dem Reich der Träume geholt. So gut wie in dieser Nacht, habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen und es ist grauenvoll, dass es schon wieder Montagmorgen ist. Am liebsten würde ich mich auf die andere Seite drehen und noch einmal einschlafen, doch leider ist ein Zauberstab, der einen ständig antippt, weil man aufstehen muss, nicht so einfach zu ignorieren. Außerdem entstehen äußerst schmerzhafte blaue Flecke, wenn man trotz Weckzaubers nicht schnell genug aus den Federn kommt, also erhebe ich mich lieber schnell aus meinem Bett. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht sanftere Methoden gibt und mir Lucius aus lauter Boshaftigkeit nur diesen Zauberspruch beigebracht hat. Wenn ich dafür nicht Gelächter von meinen Klassenkameraden erwarten würde, hätte ich das auch in Zauberkunst bereits zur Rede gebracht.  
Der Morgen beginnt, wie jeder andere auch: Noch immer todmüde schlurfe ich mit meinen Sachen ins Badezimmer, welches ich nach einer halben Stunde äußerst gründlicher Körperpflege wieder verlasse. Anschließend begebe mich, nachdem ich noch meine Sachen zurück in mein Zimmer gebracht habe, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Crabbe und Goyle abzuholen.  
Zu meinem größten Bedauern muss ich allerdings feststellen, dass Pansy es heute geschafft hat ausreichend früh aufzustehen, um mich, zusammen mit meinen beiden 'Bodyguards', abzufangen.  
Seit einigen Jahren schon versucht sie jede Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, um mir möglichst nah zu sein. Dass es nachlässt, wenn ich mich ein einziges Mal auf sie einlasse, hat sich leider auch nicht bewahrheitet. Seit ich ihr in der vierten Klasse zugesagt habe, mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen, haben sich ihre Bemühungen sogar noch verstärkt.  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, wünsch' ich dir, Draco!", flötet sie mir auch schon in ihrer höchsten Tonlage entgegen. Crabbe und Goyle beschränken sich auf ihr tägliches, gemurmeltes "Morgen".  
Mit einem Kopfnicken in ihre Richtung, gehe ich an den Dreien vorbei zum Ausgang. Crabbe und Goyle, die von mir keine andere Behandlung gewöhnt sind, folgen mir unmittelbar, doch Pansy holt sofort zu mir auf und hackt sich bei mir unter.  
"Wo warst du eigentlich gestern den ganzen Tag? Du warst ja noch nicht einmal bei den Mahlzeiten. Du musst doch total ausgehungert sein!"  
Was denkt Pansy eigentlich von mir? Ob sie überhaupt nachdenkt? Als ob ich es nicht schaffen würde, auf mich selbst zu achten und etwas zum Essen zu finden. Scheinbar gibt es Schüler, die immer noch nicht wissen, wo die Küche ist. Bevor ich mich nach dem Besuch bei Severus in mein Zimmer eingeschlossen habe, um die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, hatte ich mir dort ausreichend Speisen für den Rest des Tages besorgt.  
Ich ignoriere einfach, dass Pansy etwas gesagt hat, da es etwas ist, von dem ich meine, dass es sie nicht zu interessieren hat.  
"Ich habe dich seit Samstagabend nicht mehr gesehen!" Oh, wie tragisch! "Wohin warst du eigentlich dann verschwunden? Ich habe dich gesucht, nachdem du nach zwanzig Minuten immer noch nicht vom Büfett wieder zurück warst."  
"Hab' den Tisch nicht gefunden."  
Einen Moment ernte ich für diese Ausreden einen skeptischen Blick von Pansy, bevor diese sich scheinbar damit zufrieden gibt.  
"Es war aber auch ein Durcheinander! Dabei konnte man sich ja nicht finden. Aber schon schade, dass wir den ganzen Abend aneinander vorbeigelaufen sind. Findest du nicht? Es hätte so schön werden können. Diesmal war noch nicht einmal Zabini dabei, um uns zu stören."  
Da man Pansys Gelaber nie besonders lange aushalten kann, wende ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wichtigeren Sachen zu. Zum Beispiel den anderen Schülern, die gerade durch die Eingangshalle zum Essen strömen.  
Mein Blick, den ich mit einem abfälligen Ausdruck über die Schülergruppen streifen lasse, bleibt dabei an einer schwarzhaarigen Gestalt am Fuße der großen Haupttreppe hängen. Potter.  
Plötzlich muss ich wieder an den gestrigen Tag und den Abend denken. Dabei kehrt das Glücksgefühl, das mich durchströmt hat, als ich realisiert habe, dass ich einen Vater habe, mit seiner ganzen Macht zurück und bringt mich erneut zum lächeln.  
In dem Moment sieht Potter in meine Richtung und so schnell ich es kann, wende ich mein Gesicht von ihm ab. Auf diese Weise kommt Pansy, die mich betrachtet, direkt in mein Blickfeld.  
Oh nein, was habe ich getan? Pansy angelächelt! Die nächsten Wochen - nein, Monate - werden werden grausam.

Na, und wie viele von euch haben angesichts der Überschrift damit gerechnet, dass Draco seinen Vater kennenlernt?

Ging leider nicht so schnell, da ich noch andere Pläne mit Draco habe. Vielleicht im übernächsten Kapitel.

Aber sagt mal, war Dracos Gefühlsausbruch realistisch?

Was glaubt ihr? Warum wollen Remus, Severus und Harry ausgerechnet in die Winkelgasse? Reicht denen Hogsmead nicht? Sie werden wohl kaum zu 'Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' wollen. Oder doch?

Wird Draco sein Vorhaben umsetzten und Harry ärgern können?

**Reviewantworten**

Besito113: Danke, fürs Kompliment. Hier das neue Kapiel. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja auch diesmal von dir ein Review.(?)

Arashisturm: Nicht befriedigt gewesen? Aber jetzt doch, oder? hoffnungsvoller bis verzweifelter Blick Ich habe hier nämlich keinen Kerl, den ich dir anbieten könnte...

Wenn du mir 'nen Review schreibst, dann verrate ich dir auch, dass das nächste Kapitel schon halbfertig ist.

braindance: Sich riesig freu Juhu: Ein weiteres schwachsinniges, sinnloses, nichtssagendes, bescheuertes Kommi von braindance! Du willst die nächsten 15 Kapitel ganz oben stehen auf meiner Liste, die nie existiert hat? Nun, ich muss erstmal sehen, ob es so viele Kapitel überhaupt noch geben wird...

Aber ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen: Uns sind die Dracos, Blaise und Harrys ausgegangen. Mit Kirschen sieht es auch schlecht aus... und Schoko-Stracciatella Eis? Hm - nachdenk äh - sag mal, hab ich etwas verpasst? Ich bin keine Kellnerin. Ich glaube, da hast du etwas verwechselt...

Glaub mir, ich freue mich auch, dass ich mich über deine Kommis freue. Ich hoffe, dass ich auch diesmal eins bekomme Hundblick aufsetz

neptunmoonshine: Danke, hier das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe, ich höre wieder von dir.

Nyella: Jaaah, das letzte Kapitel, das war schon was amüsantes. über die guten alten Zeiten träum - aber lass uns nicht über vergangenes palabern. Wie fandest du denn dieses Kapitel? mit dem Zaunpfahl zurückwink

zan189: Jaja, Smith und blond... wir werden seh'n, wir werden seh'n... Die Musen haben mich übrigens mal wieder geküsst (endlich, hab mich schon gefragt, wo sie hin sind) nachdem ich mehrere Tage über den Anfang (und die Mitte - und eigentlich auch über das Ende) vom nächsten Kapitel nachgebrütet habe, habe ich es gestern abend tatsächlich geschafft mit dem nächsten Kapitel anzufangen. Jetzt sprießen die Ideen - danke für deinen selbstlosen Wunsch.

Lia: :)

Lunniluna: Uff, ich gehe jetzt mal einfach jedes deiner Reviews durch und sehe, was sich dazu sagen lässt. Aber hey, erstmal ein superdickes Danke! So viele Reviews habe ich von keiner einzigen Person bisher bekommen - hoffe doch mal, dass du diese Story auch weiterhin lieben wirst.

Meine Übergänge sind gut zu lesen? Naja, du hast es nach dem Prolog geschrieben... weißt du, es kamen nämlich auch schon Klagen, dass es zu große Sprünge in der Zeit wären. Ich finde sie ganz lustig. So kann man den Lesern ein paar Informationen vorenthalten.

Ich hoffe ich habe mit diesem Kapitel den "feinfühligen" Schreibstil, der "nicht zu tragisch" ist, nicht komplett mit diesem Kapitel zerstört. Aber das musste auch mal sein.

Jupp, Blaise ist ein Arsch... und Pansy böses Grinsen jaaah, mit der habe ich noch was vor. Aber du hast ja in diesem Kapitel gemerkt - Draco und auch ich sind nicht wirklich das, was man Pansyfans nennt.

Pansy hat schwarze Haare? Nicht in meiner FF. War beim Friseur - stell dir jetzt bitte lange, glatte Haare vor, die so eng am Kopf anliegen, dass es alles andere als schön ist und die so bleich und strukturlos aussehen, dass man denkt, das sie in einen Topf Bleichmittel gefallen ist. So, da hätten wir 'meine' Pansy - und diese hat halt blonde Haare.

Ich freue mich übrigens, dass du über die Stelle lachen konntest, an der Remus Draco das Du anbietest. Ich dachte schon, dass es außer mir niemand amüsant finden wird. erleichtertes Ausatmen

Übrigens musst du dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass du einen Teil überlesen hast. Das kann jedem passieren und es ist doch nur gut, dass du deinen Denkfehler in den Reviews erwähnt hast, sodass ich dich korrigieren konnte.

schon wieder erleichtert ist Dracos gebaren sind verständlich freu

Also, Harry ist zwar von Remus adoptiert worden, hat aber seinen Nachnamen deshalb trotzdem nicht angenommen. Schließlich hatten ihn die Dursleys (hab ich die jetzt richtig geschrieben... unwichtig) ihn auch adoptiert. Mussten sie ja, waren ja nicht seine Eltern oder Paten. Ich glaube, eigentlich müsste sogar ein Pate seinen Patensohn/seine Patentochter adoptieren, um wirklich erziehungsberechtigt zu sein. Nun gut. Also, Harry Potter, nicht Lupin. - Harry Lupin drüber nachdenk nee, das klingt komisch.

Und wann es weitergeht? Es ist gerade weitergegangen.


	9. Kap8 Wartezimmer

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat - hatte Schulstress - aber jetzt sind Ferien. Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht beta gelesen - Reviewantworten müssen auch noch warten. _

**Kurzzusammenfassung (weil es so lange gedauert hat)**

Draco Malfoy erfährt in den Sommerferien vor seinem siebten Schuljahr, dass sein verhasster Vater Lucius nicht sein wahrer Vater ist. Der echte heißt Ronan Smith. Doch alles was er über ihn weiß, ist, dass er zusammen mit Remus Lupin und James Potter studiert hat – und das er Muggelgeboren ist. Draco hatte bereits befürchtet durch seine Abstammung sein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Paten Severus zu verlieren, doch dieser wusste schon vorher davon. Außerdem haben Severus und sein Liebhaber Remus Draco dazu überredet mit ihnen und Harry, Remus Adoptivsohn, in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.

**Kapitel 8 - Wartezimmer**

„Und wohin wollen wir nun genau?" Diese Frage stelle ich seit ich heute morgen bei Severus' Wohnung geklopft habe bestimmt schon zum dritten Mal und zum dritten Mal erhalte ich gleiche die Antwort: „In die Winkelgasse."  
In dem Moment spüre ich ein Ziehen hinter meinem Bauchnabel, das mich darauf hinweist, dass der Portschlüssel, den wir nun schon seit mindestens einer Minute berühren, endlich seine Arbeit tut.  
Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, die ich aufgrund des Transportes automatisch geschlossen haben, ist das erste, das ich bemerke, dass wir tatsächlich mitten in der Winkelgasse gelandet sind.  
An der Tür des Gebäudes, welches sich direkt vor unsere Nase befindet, weist ein großes Schild auf den Inhaber hin:

**Dr. H. – J. Klug**

**Spezialist für magische Augenkorrektur **

**Öffnungszeiten:**

**Montag und Donnerstag: 12:00 – 17:00 Uhr**

**Samstag: 10:00 – 15:00 Uhr**

**  
**„Also, Draco, hier wollen wir hin." Weiht mich Severus nun endlich ein und weist genau auf das Schild, das ich gerade gelesen habe. Da Remus, Severus und ich keine Brillenträger sind und Potter, der Blindfisch, also als einziger übrigbleibt, ist klar, dass wir wegen ihm hierhergekommen sind. Aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis sinkt meine Laune schlagartig auf ein Minimum. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich mal wieder in aller Ruhe – und möglichst alleine – durch die Geschäfte der Winkelgasse streifen könnte.  
Bittend sehe ich meinen Paten an: „Muss ich da mit rein?"  
Ein knappes „Ja" von Remus, der hinter mir steht beantwortet meine Frage, während er mich mit leichtem Druck gegen meine Schulterblätter durch die Tür schiebt, die von Severus aufgehalten wird. Potter wartet bereits beim Empfang auf uns.  
Missmutig begebe ich mich in das Wartezimmer, während die anderen mit der Hexe am Empfang reden. Der Raum ist sehr spärlich eingerichtet und überhaupt nicht nach meinem Geschmack. An allen vier Wänden stehen so viele Stühle wie möglich, das Fenster hat hässlich gelbe Jalousien und in der Mitte steht ein alter Korbtisch, der so aussieht, als ob er jeden Augenblick einbrechen könnte. Die Auswahl der Zeitschriften auf eben jenen Tisch untersuchend lasse ich mich auf einen der Stühle sinken.  
Zwischen den drei Modezeitschriften für Hexen und dem Tagesprophet finde ich zum Glück auch die Ausgabe von „Rennbesen im Test" vom Januar dieses Jahres. Toll, als ob ich die nicht bereits in- und auswendig kennen würde. Dennoch ist diese Zeitschrift besser als seine Alternativen. Hätte ich gewusst, wo wir hingehen, hätte ich mir was ordentliches mitgebracht.  
Aber warum begleiten ausgerechnet Remus und Severus Harry zum Augenarzt, denke ich als diese drei Personen nun ebenfalls das Wartezimmer betreten. Und warum muss ich auch mit? Stattdessen könnte ich mal wieder zu Flourish & Blotts. Oder zu Terré – dem Schmuck- und Amulettladen. Aber nein, wegen Potter sitze ich in dem hässlichsten Wartezimmer von ganz London und sehe mir eine Zeitschrift an, dessen Inhalt längst überholt ist.  
Severus setzt sich, ohne die Zeitungen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen und holt sich aus seinem Rucksack ein Buch hervor, dessen Titel ich nicht erkennen kann. Remus, nimmt sich den Tagespropheten, auf dessen Titelblatt die Neuigkeiten von vergangener Woche stehen und Potter setzt sich einfach auf einen Stuhl. Erst nach zwei Minuten entschließt auch er sich, den Zeitschriftenstapel auf brauchbare Lektüre zu untersuchen, doch er findet, zu meinem Vergnügen, nichts.  
Doch meine Freude hält nicht lange, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später ruft die Sprechstundenhilfe „Mr Potter" auf.  
Sofort erheben sich Potter und Remus und auch Severus verstaut sein Buch wieder in seinem Rucksack. Mit einem stummen Kopfnicken von meinem Paten werde ich aufgefordert ebenfalls ins Sprechzimmer zu kommen.

Hätte ich gewusst, dass die Untersuchung so langweilig ist, dann hätte ich mir „Rennbesen im Test" mitgenommen. Der Arzt braucht tatsächlich ganze 20 Minuten um festzustellen, wie blind Potter eigentlich ist. Seine Prognose: „Rechts: -4,5; Links: -5,25." Schade, dass ich mit diesen Werten nichts anfangen kann. Es hätte mich schon interessiert, ob Potter ohne Brille wirklich so wenig sieht, wie er immer tut.„Mr. Potter, es war eine gute Entscheidung, sich die Augen korrigieren zu lassen. Hätten sich Ihre Werte weiter verschlechtert, dann hätte man ohne Magie -also mit Brille oder Kontaktlinsen- die volle Sehkraft nicht wiederherstellen können."  
Also scheint er wirklich nicht viel sehen zu können. Muss er mir jetzt Leid tun? Nun, er tut es nicht.  
„Wer von Ihnen ist Remus Lupin?", wendet sich Dr. Klug nun an uns drei.  
„Ich."  
„Mr. Potter ist ihr Mündel, kann ich der Krankenakte entnehmen?"  
„Korrekt."  
„Nun, ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass dieser Eingriff einige Nebenwirkungen haben kann. Dies hier ist ein Formblatt, welches Sie vorher unterschreiben müssten."  
In den folgenden fünf Minuten erzählt uns der Arzt, welche Folgen auftreten können. Als er erzählt, dass sich Potters Augenfarbe durchaus verändern kann, fühle ich mich unbehaglich. Ich weiß nicht genau, woher das Gefühle herkommt, aber irgendwie erschreckt mich die Vorstellung, dass Potter möglicherweise seine leuchtendgrünen Augen verlieren könnt. Ich kann ihn zwar nicht leiden, aber es war schon immer etwas besonderes direkt in diese einzigartigen Augen zu sehen.  
Als Dr. Klug am Ende einer sehr langen Liste von Nebenwirkungen angelangt, die unter anderem auch eine vollständige Erblindung des Patienten sowie Nachtblindheit beinhalten, erklärt er uns noch, dass dies alles bei seinen Patienten noch nie aufgetreten sei.  
Während Remus mehrere Formblätter durchließt und ausfüllt betrachte ich noch einmal Potter. Er sieht ungewohnt blass aus und ich frage mich, ob er Angst vor dem Eingriff hat. Aber nein, er ist ja ein Gryffindor. Die sind immer mutig. Wie ich das hasse, dass sie nie Schwäche zeigen. Obwohl Slytherins ja nicht viel besser sind.  
Potters Blick ist fest auf Remus fixiert und als Dr. Klug sagt: „Wenn sie mich dann bitte mit Mr. Potter alleine lassen würden, damit ich ihn behandeln kann.", zuckt er merklich zusammen.  
Gerade als ich nach Remus und Severus den Behandlungsraum verlasse ertönt ein leises, zittriges „Remus". Noch einmal drehen wir uns alle drei im Türrahmen um.  
„Harry," Remus Stimme klingt sehr sanft und beruhigend: „es wird nichts passieren. Du bist in guten Händen bei Dr. Klug. Wir haben dich, wie versprochen, hierher begleitet, aber bei dem Eingriff würden wir nur stören." Auf diese Worte reagiert Potter nur mit einem sachten Kopfnicken und Severus schließt die Tür vor meiner Nase.  
Nun weiß ich auch, warum Severus und Remus Potter hierher begleitet haben. Er hatte einfach Angst und wollte nicht alleine gehen. Dabei tut sich natürlich eine weitere Frage auf: „Wieso lässt Potter sich eigentlich operieren, wenn er doch Angst davor hat?"  
Gerade will Remus zu einer Antwort ansetzten, da zögert er plötzlich und sieht zu Severus. Dieser weist mit einer stummen Geste auf das leere Wartezimmer und nachdem wir es alle betreten haben, schließt er die Tür hinter sich.  
„Die Antwort ist ganz simpel, Draco: Professor Dubledore findet, dass es unpraktisch ist, wenn Harry eine Brille trägt. Stell dir mal vor, was passiert, wenn er sie im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord verliert."  
„Severus!", fährt Remus meinen Paten plötzlich mit scharfen Ton an, als ob dieser etwas falsch gemacht hätte.  
Nun, es war eine gute und einleuchtende Erklärung, welches Problem hat Remus also?  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Remus, Draco weiß bereits, wie ich dazu stehe." Achso, das war es. Remus dachte, dass ich denke, Severus wäre ein treuer Todesser und er hätte jetzt seine Deckung gefährdet. Schließlich klang er gerade eindeutig, als wolle er nicht, dass der Unnennbare über Potter siegt.  
„Du weißt es? Aber..."  
„Ja, schon länger als zwei Jahre.", erkläre ich nun dem verwirrten Remus. „Lucius hatte es irgendwie herausgefunden. Daraufhin hat er Severus in unserem Haus zur Rede gestellt und ich habe es mitbekommen."  
„Und das hast du überlebt?" Remus ist leichenblass und sieht seinen Lebenspartner an, als würde er befürchten, dieser würde sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen. „Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?"  
„Nun, Lucius hat für mich vor dem Dunklen Lord nach dessen Auferstehung gebürgt, dass ich ihm treu wäre. Wir waren ja gut befreundet und Lucius vertraut mir schon seit Jahren. Oder er hat mir vertraut. In den Sommerferien vor zwei Jahren, nur wenige Wochen, nach der Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords, war er bei mir zu Besuch. Nachdem er gegangen war ist Kingsley bei mir aufgetaucht. Scheinbar war Lucius aber noch in Sichtweite. Jedenfalls hat er mich bei meinem nächsten Besuch auf seinem Anwesen darauf angesprochen.  
Aber er hatte bereits für mich gebürgt. Vielleicht hätte der Unnennbare ihn nicht getötet, wenn Lucius ihm von meiner Spionagetätigkeit berichtet hätte, aber er wäre zumindest in tiefe Ungnade gefallen. Doch aus Lucius' Sicht ist dies noch viel schlimmer als sein Tod. Deshalb hat er geschwiegen. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass er nicht begeistert war. Aber es hätte auch Frage aufgewirbelt, wenn er mich einfach getötet hätte."  
Remus hatte während Severus' Ausführungen immer wieder seltsame Geräusche von sich gegeben und klammert sich nun an eine Hand seines Liebhabers, der mittlerweile neben ihm sitzt.  
„Weiß Albus davon?"  
„Ja, natürlich, schließlich ist Lucius dadurch als Informationsquelle ausgefallen. Er würde wohl nur noch mit mir reden, wenn es sein Lord ihm befehlen würde. Warum ich dir nie etwas erzählt habe, dürfte eigentlich kein großes Rätsel für dich sein."  
Auch mir ist der Grund klar. Severus hasst es über sein Dasein als Todesser oder Spion zu reden.  
„Nachdem ich Albus von den Geschehnissen berichtet hatte, wollte ich eigentlich nie wieder über diesen Tag nachdenken. Außerdem hatte ich bemerkt, wie Draco unser Gespräche belauscht hatte und fürchtete schon, dass ich ihn damit als Patensohn verloren hätte. Ich habe, nicht ohne Grund, immer geglaubt, dass Draco seinem Vater später mit Begeisterung als Todesser folgen würde. Es war für mich ein schrecklicher Tag, weshalb ich auch später nie darüber geredet habe."  
Das Gesagte von Severus löst ein seltsames, angenehmes Gefühl bei mir aus. Er muss mich wirklich mögen, wenn ihn der Gedanke mich als Patensohn verloren zu haben, so den Tag vermiesen kann. Und das, obwohl er weiß, dass ich nicht reinblütiger Abstammung bin. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass er mich hassen wird, sobald er es erfährt. Das er mich nur mag, _weil_ ich Lucius' Sohn bin. Doch, dass er mich auch so mag, macht mich unglaublich glücklich. Und stolz. Stolz darauf, einen Paten zu haben, der einen nicht ausschließlich wegen seinen Eltern mag.  
„Aber er hatte mich nicht 'verloren'", klinke ich mich nun wieder in das Gespräch ein, „Ich konnte Lucius noch nie richtig leiden. Und vor allem, konnte ich ihn nicht als meinen Vater anerkennen. Außerdem konnte ich nie seine Begeisterung für den dunklen Lord verstehen. Deshalb bin ich am ersten Tag nach jenen Ferien zu Severus und habe mich mit ihm ausgesprochen."  
Ein paar Sekunden starrt mich Remus nach Severus' und meinen Ausführungen entgeistert an, bis er einfach nur meint: „Das wusste ich nicht."  
Das hätte er nicht sagen müssen, war mir auch so schon klar – sonst hätten wir es ihm ja nicht erzählen müssen. Aufgrund Remus' leichten Schock muss ich grinsen. Ich bin nun mal von Natur aus Schadenfroh – genau wir Severus. Lächelnd sehen wir uns ins Gesicht und schlagartig ist die Stimmung lockerer.  
Da unser Gespräch beendet ist und mir nichts einfällt, mit dem ich es fortführen könnte, greife ich wieder nach der Zeitschrift von vorhin. In diesem Augenblick erheben sich die anderen beiden. Fragend blicke ich zu meinem Paten.  
„Remus und ich müssen noch etwas wichtiges erledigen. Nun, du hast mit Sicherheit vorhin gehört, dass Harry nach der Operation mehrere Stunden nichts sehen können wird. Würdest du dich bitte, bis wir zurück sind, um ihn kümmern?"  
Was? Deswegen sollte ich mitkommen? Damit ich für Potter Krankenpfleger spielen darf? Doch noch bevor ich Einwände erheben verlassen Severus und Remus das Wartezimmer.  
„Wir treffen uns in drei Stunden – also um drei – im Tropfenden Kessel", ist das letzte, was ich höre, bevor die Tür zur Straße geschlossen wird.  
Sofort renne ich ihnen hinterher, doch bevor ich die Tür wieder öffne sind sie bereits Desappariert.

„Vorsicht, Stuhl! Ja, genau." Potter, mit einer Binde über den Augen, wird gerade von der Schwester hereingeführt und auf dem Stuhl mir gegenüber platziert. „Also, in einer halben Stunde hole ich sie zur Nachuntersuchung." Ohne eine Reaktion von dem Patienten zu erwarten verlässt die Schwester das Wartezimmer wieder.  
„Remus? Severus?" Langsam lässt Potter seinen Blick durch das Wartezimmer schweifen – wenn man das so sagen kann – als würde er hoffen trotz der Binde etwas zu sehen.  
„Die sind nicht da. Sagen sie müssen noch was erledigen." Ruckartig dreht mein Gegenüber seinen Kopf zu mir. Was er gerade denkt ist, im Gegensatz zu sonst, nicht zu erkennen, da seine Gesichtszüge im Bereich der Augen verdeckt werden.  
„Sie haben gesagt, sie müssten noch etwas erledigen. Also darf ich die nächsten drei Stunden auf dich aufpassen."  
„Sie lassen mich einfach mit dir allein? Sind sie verrückt?"  
Potter klingt geschockt. Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Als ob ich so unzuverlässig wäre.  
„Ich werde dich schon nicht umbringen."  
„Bei dir weiß man nie."  
„Danke für das Vertrauen, Potter." Eine eisige Stille legt sich nach diesen Worten über uns. Doch plötzlich fällt mir ein, warum der Blindfisch mir gegenüber so geschockt reagiert hat.  
„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du glaubst, dass ich auf der Seite von du-weißt-schon-wem stehe", frage ich, leicht beleidigt.  
„Doch, warum auch nicht?"  
„Erstens habe ich keinesfalls vor, Lucius Beispiel zu folgen – wie selbst du letztes Wochenende mitbekommen haben müsstest, habe ich nicht das beste Verhältnis zu ihm – und zweitens: Selbst wenn ich ein Todesser wäre – es würde auffallen, wenn ich dich einfach umbringe oder entführe."

„Malfoy?"  
„Oh, es spricht!" Zwanzig Minuten sitzt Potter nun schon schweigend auf seinem Stuhl. Wie er das so lange ausgehalten hat, ist mir schleierhaft. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich die ganze Zeit lauthals beklagt, dass mir langweilig wäre. Obwohl – wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke – gegenüber Potter hätte ich das wohl doch nicht getan.  
Eben dieser kaut sich gerade nervös auf der Unterlippe herum.„Können wir uns unterhalten?"  
„Worüber denn?" Der Held der Nation lässt sich dazu herab mit mir zu reden?  
„Weiß nicht..."  
„Warum möchtest du dann mit mir reden?"  
„Langweilig" Potter hat dieses Wort nur genuschelt, aber ich habe es dennoch verstanden – war aber eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen.  
„Nun, dann hast du ja sicher kein Problem damit, wenn ich dir einfach ein paar Fragen stellen," bemerke ich und freue mich bereits. Dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal, was ich fragen könnte.  
Einen Augenblick lang ist es ruhig und Potter nickt kurz während ich nachdenke, was mich interessiert.  
„Der Arzt vorhin – er meinte du wärst Remus Mündel."  
„Ja, und?"  
„Severus meinte letzte Woche, du wärst sein Adoptivsohn. Wie nun?"  
„Eine bessere Frage ist dir nicht eingefallen?" Ja, sie ist nicht toll – und definitiv nicht das, was man von einem Slytherin erwarten würde. Aber man darf ja wohl auch so etwas fragen!  
„Nun, Severus redet von mir tatsächlich immer als Remus Adoptivsohn. Mein Pate hatte in seinem Testament festgelegt, dass Remus sich um mich kümmern solle. Er wollte mich natürlich sofort adoptieren, als er davon gehört hat. Allerdings meinte das Jugendamt, dass man unter 'sich kümmern' keine Adoption versteht – es wäre ausreichend, wenn ich sein Mündel wäre. Severus hat monatelang über das Jugendamt geschimpft. Hat sicherlich hundert Beschwerdebriefe geschrieben, aber geändert hat es nichts. Nun ist Severus der Meinung, dass er den Entschluss nicht aktzeptieren könne – für ihn bin ich nun Remus' Adoptivsohn – und niemand kann ihm das ausreden."  
„Warum hat er so heftig reagiert?"  
„Ich glaube es liegt an Remus. Ihn hat das irgendwie alles mehr mitgenommen, als er zugeben möchte – und Severus will das nicht zulassen."  
Ich wusste nicht, dass Severus so stur sein kann. Irgendwie passt das nicht zu ihm. Der viele Umgang mit Gryffindors scheint ihn verweichlicht zu haben.  
„Und du hattest einen Paten? Der," kurz zöger ich noch, ob ich Potter wirklich darauf ansprechen soll, „verstorben ist?"  
Die Wandlung ist enorm. Im einen Moment hat Potter noch ganz entspannt auf seinem Stuhl gesessen und nun 'blickt' er mit steifer Mine Richtung Fenster.  
„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy."  
Was habe ich denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Er hat doch selbst von seinem Paten angefangen – darf man nicht mal nachfragen?  
In diesem Moment betritt die Sprechstundenhilfe das Wartezimmer.  
„Mr Potter? Die halbe Stunde ist um. Kommen Sie, ich führe Sie ins Sprechzimmer."

Na? Was ist los? Warum hat Harry so heftig reagiert?

Bekomme ich Reviews?


	10. Kap9 Unangemessenes Verhalten

Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange kein neues Kapitel veröffentlicht habe. Aber ich hatte fürchterlichen Stress und ein spätes Kapitel ist doch besser als kein Kapitel, oder?

Deswegen auch keine Reviewantworten – sonst könnte ich dieses Kapitel in frühestens 1 1/2 Wochen veröffentlichen.

----------------------------

**Kapitel 9 – Unangemessenes Verhalten**

In den vergangenen sechs Jahren habe ich jede Gelegenheit genutzt, Harry Potter wütend zu machen. Jetzt steht er aufgebracht vor mir, spricht kein Wort mit mir und versucht sich, trotz seiner vorübergehenden Blindheit, die Jacke ohne Hilfe anzuziehen. Doch irgendwie ist es ungewohnt. Bisher habe ich immer gewusst, was ihn aufregt, weshalb er sauer ist. Aber sein jetziger Zustand entgeht meinem Verständnis und dieser Kontrollverlust sorgt dafür, dass ich mir ein wenig verloren vorkomme.

„Potter, sei kein Idiot."

Wütend dreht sich der angesprochene Gryffindor zu mir herum und versucht mich vorwurfsvoll anzusehen. Diese Wirkung verfehlt sein Blick allerdings, da er etwa zehn Zentimeter an mir vorbei sieht.

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Damit dreht er sich wieder um und versucht, wie schon zuvor, durch Tasten einen Weg zur Tür zu finden.

Verdammte Gryffindors! Da will man ihnen mal helfen – aber nein, sie lassen es nicht zu. Und falls Potter etwas zustößt, dann möchte ich nicht in meiner Haut stecken, wenn Severus und Remus es erfahren. Schließlich hatte ich von den beiden den Auftrag, auf Potter aufzupassen. Also entschließe ich mich, Potter hinterher zu gehen und aufzuhalten. Schnell gehe ich zu ihm und packe ihn am Arm, sodass er herumwirbelt.

„Fass – mich – nicht – an." Sein Tonfall ist drohend, doch von einem Blinden lasse ich mir nichts sagen.

„Sonst was?"

Mit einem Ruck reißt sich Potter von mir los und stürmt durch die Tür, die er gerade gefunden hatte. Doch weit kommt er nicht. Eine Sekunde nachdem er das Haus verlassen hat, prallt er auch schon gegen eine alte Hexe. Während er sich entschuldigt trete ich neben ihn und packe ihn erneut – doch diesmal darauf bedacht, dass er sich nicht befreien kann.

„Malfoy, lass mich."

„Erst erklärst du mir, warum du dir nicht helfen lässt!"

„Weil du ein Arschloch bist."

„Ich sehe hier nur ein Arschloch – und das lässt sich nicht helfen, obwohl es die Hilfe scheinbar bitter nötig hat. Du solltest froh sein, dass ich überhaupt bereit bin, irgendetwas für dich zu tun." fauche ich meinen Gegenüber an. Wie kann er es wagen, die Hilfe eines Slytherins abzulehnen? Es kommt schließlich nicht oft vor, dass wir diese anbieten. Nun ja, normalerweise auch nur mit Hintergedanken, fällt mir plötzlich ein. Vielleicht ist es auch ein wenig verständlich, dass Potter sich von mir nicht helfen lässt. Wahrscheinlich würde ich an seiner Stelle genauso handeln, aber es verletzt mich trotzdem, da ich es diesmal wirklich ehrlich meine. Trotz meiner Einsicht bleibe ich dabei, dass Potter nicht grundlos wütend auf mich sein kann und meine Hilfe annehmen sollte.

„Ach ja? Ich sag dir, warum ich von dir keine Hilfe will! Du magst vielleicht gegenüber von Remus und Severus so tun, als ob du nicht für die Todesser arbeiten würdest. Aber in Wirklichkeit bist du doch Lucius' braver Sohn. Auch wenn er nicht dein Vater ist, so folgst du ihm dennoch."

'Lucius' brave Sohn'?

Eiskalt läuft es mir den Rücken herunter und mein Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wie kommt Potter eigentlich auf so eine dämliche Unterstellung? Ich? Für die Todesser? Wie kann er es nur wagen. Hätte er gesagt, er nimmt meine Hilfe nicht an, weil ich ein Slytherin bin, dann hätte ich es ja vielleicht sogar eingesehen, aber nach diesen Worten sehe ich rot.

Ehe ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, habe ich Potter einen Faustschlag verpasst. Stöhnend sackt der Getroffene in sich zusammen, doch kann er sich gerade noch mit den Händen auffangen, bevor sein Oberkörper aufkommt. Ängstlich blickt er zu mir hoch – zumindest in meine Richtung. In diesem Moment fällt es mir zum ersten mal auf. Potters Augen sind blau!

Woher der plötzliche Gedanke kommt, weiß ich nicht, aber in diesem Augenblick muss ich daran denken, dass Potter gerade erst eine Operation hinter sich hat und mir ausgeliefert ist. Völlig hilflos, gegenüber einer Person, der er nicht vertrauen kann, mir. Dass ich diese Person gerade geschlagen habe, macht es auch nicht leichter.

Zwar bin ich noch immer wütend auf Potter wegen den haltlosen Unterstellungen, aber auch auf mich selbst ist der Zorn groß, weil ich etwas getan habe, wofür mir Severus den Kopf abreißen wird, wenn er davon erfährt. Zumindest wird er es tun, wenn mich nicht Remus zuvor seiner neuesten Lieferung Kappas zum Fraß vorgeworfen hat.

Außerdem schleicht sich zu meinen Gefühlen nun ein wenig Mitleid ein. Ich frage mich, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn ich auf Potter angewiesen wäre. Doch warum ist Potter so wütend auf mich? Was wirft er mir eigentlich vor?

Erneut packe ich ihn am Arm, zerre ihn hoch und führe ihn zum Café gegenüber - Florean Fortescues Eissalon. Dort angekommen drücke ich ihn auf einen Stuhl und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.

„Was, zum Teufel, ist los mit dir, Potter?" Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthals loszubrüllen, allerdings kann ich mir etwas besseres vorstellen, als die Aufmerksamkeit von halb London auf mich zu ziehen. Also versuche ich meine Wut zu unterdrücken, was mir, trotz jahrelanger Übung, meine Emotionen zu kontrollieren, nicht vollständig gelingt.

„Du weißt genau, wer mein Pate war. Du weißt genau, wie er umgekommen ist. Gib es doch zu! Du wolltest mich wieder einmal nur fertig machen. Glückwunsch – du hast es geschafft. Und dazu benutzt du Informationen von deinem Vater."

Nun, es ist nicht gerade einfach, wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, wenn man mit einem brüllenden Potter an einem Tisch sitzt. Die Hälfte der Leute hier auf der Terrasse starren uns an und die andere Hälfte versucht so zu tun, als würden sie uns ignorieren. Das dem so nicht ist, kann man daran merken, dass quasi alle Gespräche verstummt sind. Potter, diesen Ignoranten, scheint so etwas überhaupt nicht zu interessieren.

„Wovon sprichst du, verdammt nochmal?" zische ich meinem Tischpartner leise zu, ehrliche Verwunderung schwingt in meiner Stimme mit.

„Von Sirius! Du kanntest damals die Geschichte, dass er meine Eltern verraten hätte - obwohl das nie veröffentlicht wurde. Du meintest, du an meiner Stelle würdest Rache wollen. Das kann dir nur dein angeblicher Vater erzählt haben." Sirius? Seine Eltern verraten? Meint er Sirius Black? Ist er Potters Pate?

„Potter, reg dich ab. Ich wusste nicht, dass du _ihn _mit 'Pate' meintest. Ich dachte, dass du jemanden meinst, bei dem du immer gelebt hast und der jetzt tot ist. Es war echt nicht böse gemeint. Ich wahr einfach neugierig," gestehe ich zum Schluss ein. Es war ja wirklich so und wenn es mir hilft, wieder ein wenig Kontrolle in die Situation zu bekommen, dann muss ich halt ein paar Eingeständnisse machen.

Ein paar Sekunden schweigen wir uns an, bis Potter wieder das Wort ergreift. In seinen ungewohnt blauen Augen sind eindeutig Tränen zu erkennen.

„Aber Lucius hat es dir erzählt, oder?"

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass Black deine Eltern verraten haben soll, nicht mehr und nicht weniger," beginne ich zu berichten. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass Potter und ich uns aussprechen. Schließlich sind sein Vormund und mein Pate ein Paar.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dich damals damit aufgezogen habe." So viel zum Thema aussprechen. Es ist eine glatte Lüge von mir dies zu behaupten, da ich sehr wohl weiß, dass ich das damals getan habe, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sowohl von Lucius als auch von Potter. Doch ist mir nicht ganz klar, warum mir das so wichtig war, also erzähle ich lieber nichts davon.

Stattdessen will ich endlich diesen dauerhaften Streit zwischen uns beenden. Auch wenn es eine seltsame Vorstellung ist, aber Potter ist immerhin das Symbol, der Hoffnungsschimmer, von allen, die sich gegen den Dunklen Lord stellen. Also eigentlich auch für mich. Innerlich muss ich bei diesem Gedanken lachen - Potter als mein Hoffnungsschimmer, so tief bin ich dann doch noch nicht gesunken.

„Potter, ich...," jäh werde ich unterbrochen, als sich eine Person zu uns an den Tisch stellt.

„Ah, der junge Malfoy, welche Ehre, und Mr Potter, Harry, freut mich, Sie wieder einmal begrüßen zu dürfen. Darf ich Sie zu einem Eisbecher einladen? Kiwi? Diese Woche sehr zu empfehlen. Und Ihr Freund? Mr Malfoy, was darf ich Ihnen servieren?"

Völlig überrumpelt angesichts dieser Frechheit, mir einfach das Wort abzuschneiden, sehe ich von Potter auf. Florean Fortescue, mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, war an unseren Tisch herangetreten. Ich hatte noch gar keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass wir uns in einem Café befinden und wir deshalb etwas bestellen müssen. Potter scheint im Gegensatz zu mir mit der Situation lockerer umgehen zu können. Während ich noch nachdenke, was ich sagen soll, antwortet er bereits: „Guten Tag, Florean. Vielen Dank, ja, ein Kiwieisbecher wäre jetzt das Richtige."

„Und Sie, Mr Malfoy? Selbstverständlich sind Sie ebenfalls eingeladen."

Mittlerweile habe auch ich mich entschieden: „Einen Kaffee, bitte."

„Eiskaffee?"

„Nein, einen normalen Kaffee – schwarz." Können die Leute nicht mal widerspruchslos das machen, was man wünscht? Zumindest von Kellnern in einem Café sollte man das erwarten können.

Während wir auf unsere Bestellung warten, schweigen Potter und ich uns an. Eigentlich könnte ich diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um endlich Frieden mit Potter zu schließen, das wäre für meine Zukunft sicher angenehmer, aber mittlerweile ist mir der Mut dafür vergangen. Potter würde mich dafür sicher nur auslachen.

Stattdessen mustere ich ihn von oben bis unten. Dies ist die erste Gelegenheit seit unserem ersten Zusammenstoß, dass ich Potter ungeniert betrachten kann, schließlich wäre es schon etwas komisch, wenn ich ihn einfach so anstarren würde, aber da er im Moment blind ist, wird er es nie erfahren.

Eigentlich sieht er ja richtig gut aus, beschließe ich während meiner Betrachtungen. Diese störrische rabenschwarze Frisur verleiht ihm etwas Verwegenes, Lässiges und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass Potter genau die Figur hat, von der ich nachts träume. Nur seine Kleidung sieht reichlich abgetragen aus. Sie ist scheinbar mehrere Nummern zu groß und vermittelt nicht gerade einen guten Geschmack. Dass ich bei diesen unpassenden Sachen überhaupt etwas von Potters Figur erkennen kann, ist auch nur der Tatsache zuzuschreiben, dass er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt hat und so der Stoff über dem Bauch und der Brust direkt am Körper anliegt.

„Wo nimmst du eigentlich diese Klamotten her, Potter," schnarre ich ihn an. Verdammt, ich wollte doch zumindest darauf achten, wie ich mit ihm rede. Jetzt habe ich wiedereinmal einen Tonfall gewählt, der die ganze entspannte Stimmung zerstört.

Obwohl ich aufgrund meiner aggressiven Stimmlage nicht damit gerechnet habe, antwortet mir Potter: „Von meinem Cousin." Doch dass er mir das eigentlich lieber nicht gesagt hätte, erkennt man gut daran, dass er sich jetzt auf die Unterlippe beißt, als ob er hofft, das Gesagte dadurch rückgängig machen zu können.

Doch was meint er mit seiner Antwort? Hat sein Cousin seine Kleidung gekauft. Wenn ja, dann hat er absolut keinen Geschmack. Aber ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass Potter überhaupt einen Cousin hat, geschweige denn, dass er ihm so nahe steht, dass dieser für sein Outfit verantwortlich ist.

„Der muss einen grauenhaften Geschmack haben." Nun bin ich wieder an der Reihe, meine Worte zu bereuen. Ich wollte doch nichts mehr gegen Potter sagen. Doch dieser Kommentar war absolut gegen seine Familie und damit gegen ihn.

Doch zu meinem Erstaunen muss Potter lachen. Dabei hätte ich ihm alles zugetraut, angefangen damit, mich zu ignorieren bis dahin, mir die Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen. Dass er sich scheinbar über meine Bemerkung amüsiert, bringt mich nun völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Ja, das auch, aber so meinte ich es eigentlich," merkt er an, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hat. „Nicht nur, dass Dudley sie ausgewählt hat, die Sachen sind auch für ihn gekauft worden. Ich trage sie nur auf, sobald er sie nicht mehr mag."

„Du trägst die Klamotten deines Cousins auf? Warum denn das? Außerdem sind die Sachen doch viel zu groß." Ich bin ernsthaft erstaunt. Immerhin heißt es, dass die Familie, bei der er aufgewachsen ist, nicht gerade arm ist. Hinzu kommt noch das Erbe der Potters.

„Die Dursleys sind nicht gut auf Zauberer zu sprechen. Sie hassen die Magie und das lassen sie mich jede Minute, die ich bei ihnen bin, spüren."

„Warum sollten sie Zauberer hassen? Wir sind doch auch nur Menschen. Sie sollten sogar zu uns aufsehen," meine ich daraufhin überrascht. Muggel sollten eigentlich Zauberer um ihre Fähigkeiten beneiden, Ehrfurcht empfinden, aber doch keinen Hass, sodass sie Zauberer deswegen sogar schlecht behandeln.

„Gegenfrage," erwidert Potter. „Warum sollte ein muggelgeborener Magier zu einem Reinblütigen aufsehen? Es sind doch auch nur Zauberer oder Hexen." Ein wenig bin ich platt, noch nie war Potter so schlagfertig. Doch lasse ich mir nicht einfach so meine Überzeugung anfechten.

„Ihnen fehlt die Ahnenehre. Die Ehre, die dadurch entsteht, dass die Eltern und Großeltern ebenfalls Zauberer oder Hexen waren."

„Was ist daran ehrenhaft?" fragt daraufhin mein Gegenüber. „Oder was sollte so schlimm daran sein, diese Ehre nicht zu haben, dass man nicht reinblütige Magier dafür bestrafen könnte. Wenn nicht diese Person Zauberervorfahren hat, so hat sie sein Kind."

Vielleicht ist es wahr, vielleicht kann man Leute nicht dafür diskriminieren, dass ihre Eltern keine Zauberer waren. Aber es ist ja noch mehr.

„Also, wenn man einen hohen Maßstab ansetzt, dann ist niemand reinblütig, der nicht eine Ahnenreihe von Magiern vorweisen kann, die bis ins 18. Jahrhundert zurückreicht. Außerdem ist noch der Unterschied zwischen einem Schlammblut und anderen Zauberern, dass sie, bis sie den Hogwartsbrief bekommen, überhaupt nichts von Magie wissen."

Gerade will Potter etwas fragen, als wir wieder einmal von Fortescue unterbrochen werden.

„So, hier wären dann Ihre Bestellungen. Wenn Sie noch etwas wünschen, sagen Sie Bescheid."

So schnell wie er gekommen ist, ist der Cafébesitzer auch wieder verschwunden und gerade hebe ich meinen Tasse zum Mund, da lasse ich sie auch schon wieder sinken. Seufzend lehne ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Warum ist es eigentlich nicht möglich, einen normalen Kaffee zu bekommen? Ich hatte explizit „schwarz" gesagt, aber nein, ich muss dazu noch eine Portion Sahne hinein bekommen.

Fragend sieht Potter mich an, wirft dann einen Blick in meine Tasse und kann sich dann kaum noch halten vor Lachen.

„Ja, lach du nur," gifte ich ihn an, aber ich meine es nicht böse, da ich es verstehen kann, dass er es lustig findet. Zu Fortescues Glück wurde ich zu diesem Kaffee eingeladen, sonst würde ich mich wohl lauthals beschweren. Nun, eins ist klar: in dieses Café werde ich mich nicht noch einmal hineinsetzen.

Während mein Gegenüber beginnt, sein Eis zu essen, schweift mein Blick durch die Gegend und bleibt letztendlich auf dem Eisbecher auf unserem Tisch hängen. Angesichts der Farbe fällt mir wieder Potters Operation ein und überrascht frage ich: „Seit wann kannst du eigentlich wieder sehen?"

Jetzt fixiert der Schwarzhaarige mich mit seinen Augen, die zu meiner Erleichterung wieder ihr gewohntes Grün angenommen haben, obwohl sie nun ein bisschen dunkler wirken.

„Es kam so nach und nach," beginnt Potter, nachdem er einen weiteren Löffel voll Eis gegessen hat. „Während wir hier gesessen haben. Erst nur Umrisse und dann immer klarer. Ich würde sagen, die Heilung müsste bald abgeschlossen sein."

Darauf fällt mir nichts sinnvolles ein, was ich sagen könnte, also beobachte ich einfach schweigend, wie Potter sein Eis isst. Doch dieser scheint das zu bemerken und sieht fragend auf.

„Mache ich irgendetwas falsch?"

„Nein, ich habe nur nachgedacht." und tatsächlich klinge ich bei dieser Aussage recht abwesend. Es entspricht auch der Wahrheit, dass ich nachgedacht habe.

Ein Gedanke war, ob ich nun wirklich ein Schlammblut bin, nur weil ich von einem abstamme. Natürlich habe ich dadurch nicht die Ahnenehre, von der ich geredet habe, doch zumindest kann ich behaupten, dass ich schon vor meinem elften Geburtstag von Hogwarts erfahren habe. Vielleicht ist die Einteilung in Schlammblut und Reinblut wirklich lächerlich, zumal es keine klaren Grenzen gibt. Vor allem die Diskriminierung scheint mir aus meinem aktuellen Blickwinkel unklar. Warum sollte man jemanden dafür benachteiligen, dass er etwas nicht wissen kann? Wäre es nicht eher angebracht ihnen beizubringen, was ihnen unbekannt ist, als sie davon auszuschließen? Und bin ich als Zauberer weniger wert, nur weil ich nun weiß, von wem ich abstamme? Das Gespräch vorhin mit Potter hat mir die Augen ein wenig geöffnet.

Ich sollte wirklich langsam mal dafür sorgen, dass wir unseren Streit begraben, nehme ich mir nun zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag vor.

„Potter," traue ich mich dann tatsächlich zu sagen, „ich hätte einen Vorschlag. Wir werden in der nächsten Zeit sicher noch viel miteinander zu tun haben. Dass wir auch friedlich miteinander umgehen können, haben wir die letzten fünfundzwanzig Minuten lang bewiesen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir aufhören würden uns immer so anzufeinden?"

Gefragter sieht mich daraufhin recht ungläubig an, bis er mir antwortet: „Ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht. Also so etwas wie Waffenstillstand? Aber du darfst auch Ron und Hermine nicht mehr beleidigen."

„Wenn es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich habe gegen die beiden schon seit den Sommerferien nichts mehr gesagt."

„Dann habe ich keine Einwände," meint Potter und ein Lächeln überzieht sein Gesicht. Plötzlich habe ich einen Einfall, was wir mit der Zeit machen können, die uns noch bleibt, bis wir uns mit Severus und Remus wiedertreffen.

„So, und wenn du dein Eis aufgegessen hast, dann gehen wir erst mal zu Bourie Franke."

Daraufhin sieht mich der Schwarzhaarige wieder einmal verwirrt fragend an. Langsam hat sich dieser Gesichtszug in meinen Kopf eingebrannt, so amüsant finde ich diesen Blick.

„Eine der besten Boutiquen hier in der Winkelgasse. Wenn du schon deine Brille losgeworden bist, dann kleiden wir dich auch gleich mal neu ein. Danach bist du sicherlich der am besten aussehende Junge der ganzen Schule – nach mir, natürlich," meine ich zwinkernd und wir lächeln uns gegenseitig an.

-------------------------

Vielen Dank an Werdandi, meine Beta, die sehr schnell dieses Kapitel korrigiert hat und auch an alle Reviewer! Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne Review gefreut und ohne ihnen hätte ich wohl auch nicht weitergeschrieben.

Eure Aufgabe ist klar! Reviews schreiben den Fortbestand dieser Story retten!


	11. Kap10 Boutique

10 - Boutique

„Was ist los, Potter?" frage ich genervt. Gerade haben wir die Boutique von Bourie Franke betreten und während ich mich schon durch die ersten Regale gewühlt habe, steht Potter einfach nur rum. Braucht er eine Extraeinladung? Wir sind schließlich nur wegen ihm hier und ich werde ihm garantiert nicht alle Sachen selbst raussuchen.

Unsicher erwidert der Schwarzhaarige meinen Blick und sieht dabei so verloren aus, als stände er nicht in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft sondern wäre alleine ohne Zauberstab im Dschungel, umgeben von wilden Tieren. Fragend ziehe ich reflexartig eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Durchs in die Luft gucken kommst du zu keinen neuen Klamotten. Du musst schon die Ständer absuchen, ob du etwas siehst, was dir gefällt." weise ich ihn zurecht, da mir in dem Moment einfällt, dass er womöglich noch nie in einer Boutique war. Damit drehe ich mich wieder zur Wand und unterziehe die Auslage meinem kritischen Blick. Die Ware, die ich bisher gesehen habe, war nichts für Potter. Viel zu aufwändig oder fein. Doch nun fällt mein Blick auf eine schlichte, dunkelblaue Jeans. Plötzlich habe ich eine Eingebung, wie man den Schwarzhaarigen herrichten könnte.

„Hier, die könntest du mal anprobieren." meine ich und greife nach meiner Entdeckung.

„Die sieht so aus, als wäre sie mir viel zu lang. Überhaupt, ich weiß nicht einmal meine Größe," ist Potters Kommentar. Erst muss ich kurz nachdenken, bevor ich verstehe, warum er die aktuelle Länge der Hose als Problem sieht. Er ist bisher nur Muggelkleidung gewohnt, die ihre Größe nicht automatisch anpasst.

„Da ich 1,83 Meter groß bin, würde ich dich auf 1,85 Meter schätzen," ziehe ich Potter mit seiner Unwissenheit auf. Diese Gelegenheit kann ich mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Natürlich hatte er seine Konfektionsgröße gemeint, aber er kann ja nicht wissen, dass es so etwas bei Kleidung von Magiern nicht gibt. Jeder, der noch nie in einer Muggelboutique war, hätte gedacht, er meint seine Körpergröße. Zum Glück musste ich mich schon einmal für einen Besuch in Muggellondon zurechtmachen und habe dadurch bereits Erfahrung in diesem Bereich.

Zu meiner Überraschung reagiert Potter ganz anderes als erwartet. Die meisten Leute sind bei meinen absichtlichen Fehlinterpretationen ihrer Aussagen beleidigt. Der einzige, den ich kenne, der bisher darüber gelacht hat, ist Blaise. Doch Potter erwidert etwas unerwartetes: „Sicher, dass es nur zwei Zentimeter sind? Das sind doch mindestens drei." Dabei grinst er mir schelmisch ins Gesicht.

Diesen Humor hätte ich Potter nicht zugetraut und schmunzelnd drücke ich ihm die Hose in die Hand. Daraufhin verzieht er sich in die nächste Umkleidekabine während ich nach einem T-Shirt suche, was zu meiner Idee passt.

Meine erste Wahl fällt auf ein schwarzes und ein weißes Hemd, beide in dem gleichen schlichten Schnitt. Aber ich will ihn ja eigentlich ein wenig aufstylen und dazu braucht er jetzt auch noch etwas auffälligeres. Zunächst reiche ich Potter die beiden Hemden und lasse dann meinen Blick einmal durch den ganzen Raum schweifen. Er bleibt in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke hängen. Dort liegt ein orange-weißes Oberteil. Die Ärmel sind weiß und es ist so geschnitten, dass es scheint, als wären es zwei Shirts übereinander, wobei das untere langärmelig ist, während man das orange darüber fast als ärmellos bezeichnen kann.

Schnell bin ich bei dem Kleidungsstück angekommen und bringe es zu Potters Kabine.

„Bist du schon umgezogen?", frage ich und stecke ungeniert meinen Kopf um den Vorhang herum. Da verschlägt es mir glatt die Sprache. Ich muss schon sagen, dass schwarze Hemd steht ihm sogar noch besser als erwartet. Es harmoniert perfekt mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und seinem dunklen Hauttyp. Dass er die Hose noch nicht angezogen hat, verschlechtert die Aussicht keineswegs.

Fragend sieht er mich aus dem Spiegel heraus an, da er mir gerade den Rücken zugewendet hat. Damit es nicht auffällt, dass ich seine Figur äußerst anregend finde, überlege ich mir schnell einen bissigen Kommentar:

„Also, neue Boxershorts brauchst du definitiv auch. Dieses eingegraute Etwas kann man ja keinem Mädel zumuten."

Auch diesmal beweist Potter Schlagfertigkeit: „Soll man ja auch nicht." Zunächst möchte ich mir gar nicht eingestehen, was er da gerade gemeint hat. Doch nachdem ich gedanklich die Aussage von allen Seiten beleuchtet habe, komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass er entweder nicht bereit ist für eine Freundin oder schwul. Da ich genau weiß, dass er schon einmal eine gewisse Zeit lang Cho Chang aus Ravenclaw hinterhergeschwärmt hat, vermute ich das letztere.

„Einem Jungen kann man das auch nicht zumuten," passe ich meine Aussage an die neue Information an. Denn ob nun Junge oder Mädchen, bei dieser Unterwäsche vergeht jedem die Lust.

Mittlerweile hat Potter es sogar geschafft, die Hose anzuziehen. Mit kritischen Blick ziehe ich den Vorhang auf und trete ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Fehlt eigentlich nur noch ein Umhang und ein bisschen Gel, um die Haare so aussehen zu lassen, als wolltest du sie so chaotisch haben und schon bist du ausgehfertig."

„Wenn du das sagst, dann vertraue ich mal einfach auf deinen Geschmack. Schließlich schimpfst du dich ja auch den am besten aussehenden Jungen Hogwarts'."

„Ich nenne mich nicht nur so, ich bin es ja auch," antworte ich darauf nur. „Jetzt könntest du noch das hier mal anziehen und ich such solange einen Umhang für dich."

Damit drehe ich mich von ihm ab, aber seinen Anblick bin ich deswegen trotzdem noch nicht los. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich immer wieder Potters kräftigen Oberkörper, der mir durch seine übergroße Kleidung nie aufgefallen ist. Wer erwartet auch bei seiner eigentlich dünnen Figur so muskulöse Schultern? Eigentlich hätte man das ja auch vermuten können, schließlich ist er, das muss ich neidlos anerkennen, ein verdammt guter Quidditchspieler. Wenn man dabei nicht genug Kraft in den Armen hat, kann es sein, dass man vom Besen fällt, wenn man zu schnell wird. Bei diesem Gedanken kommen Erinnerungen an einen meiner ersten Flugversuche auf, als ich übermütig geworden war und zu stark beschleunigt hatte. Lucius war nicht sehr angetan davon, mich ins Krankenhaus bringen zu lassen. Meine Halskrause, die ich als kleines Kind recht amüsant fand, bezeichnete er immer als entehrend und mich als Schande der Familie.

Auf viel zu hohen Absätzen kommt mir die Besitzerin der Boutique, Bourie Franke, entgegen gestöckelt. Sie ist eine dürre Frau etwa Ende Vierzig, die zwar sehr chice Kleidung herstellt und auch trägt, aber keinerlei Geschmack bei der Wahl des Make-ups hat.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?" fragt sie mich höflich und mit neutralem Ton antworte ich:

„Ich suche nach einem Umhang für meinen Freund dort hinten" und deute dabei auf Potter, der gerade aus der Umkleidekabine heraustritt. Scheinbar bin ich nicht der Einzige, dem beim Anblick des Gryffindors in dieser Jeans und dem orange-weißem Shirt die Worte fehlen. Auch Mrs Franke wirkt begeistert von diesem Outfit.

„Ich dachte an einen schlichten, schwarzen Umhang. Haben Sie so etwas im Angebot."

„Ja, einen Augenblick bitte, ich gehe sie holen." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie um den nächsten Ständer und ich gehe zurück zu Potter.

„Dreh dich mal um!" fordere ich ihn auf, um zu überprüfen, ob ihm die Klamotten von hinten ebenso gut stehen. Das Resultat ist eindeutig. Diese Jeans betont perfekt Potters Po.

Eigentlich wäre es jetzt mal wieder an der Zeit für eine bissige Bemerkung. Das Problem ist, dass mir nichts einfällt. Doch Mrs Franke erlöst mich aus dieser Situation, als sie mit mehreren Umhängen über dem Arm zu uns kommt.

„Ich habe Ihnen hier mal ein paar rausgesucht. Wenn nichts dabei ist, dann haben wir auch noch mehr," weist sie uns ein, während sie fünf schwarze Umhänge über einen Tisch mit Pullovern ausbreitet.

Da ich mich zu der Verkäuferin umdrehen musste, steht Potter nun hinter mir und dass er an mich herangetreten ist, merke ich erst, als er mir leise ins Ohr flüstert: „Sag mal, wozu so viele auf einmal? Die sehen doch alle gleich aus?"

Statt eine Antwort auf Potters Frage zu geben, kommentiere ich die Auswahl, die Bourie Franke getroffen hat: „Der ganz links ist zu aufwändig gearbeitet. Der lenkt nur von Potters Figur ab. Der daneben glänzt zu stark und rechts der Umhang wird zu kurz sein." Die von mir benannten Kleidungsstücke verschwinden durch einen kurzen Schlenker von Mrs Frankes Zauberstab.

Mir leise zuflüsternd: „Also, zwischen diesen beiden Umhängen sehe ich nun wirklich keinen Unterschied mehr." geht Potter um mich herum und greift nach dem ersten.

Kaum hat er ihn angezogen, meine ich auch schon: „Den kannst du jedenfalls nicht anziehen."

Fragend sieht der Schwarzhaarige mich an und mir ist klar, dass er nicht versteht, wie ich zu diesem Schluss komme.

„Der ist unterhalb der Hüfte zu weit geschnitten und wozu brauchst du so eine chice Hose, wenn man das Ergebnis dann doch nicht sieht?"

Das scheint sogar Potter einzusehen, obwohl er mir die letzten Minuten deutlich gezeigt hat, dass er eigentlich nichts von Mode versteht. Ohne Kommentar zieht er sich den ersten Umhang wieder aus und augenblicklich verschwindet auch dieser.

Der verbleibende Umhang erweist sich als idealer Blickfang. Er besteht aus einem leichten, fließenden Stoff und schmiegt sich fantastisch an Potters Figur.

„Klasse, damit hätten wir schon mal einen Umhang, eine Hose und drei Oberteile. Das reicht aber noch lange nicht," meine ich daraufhin.

„Ich will ja deine Kauflust nicht trüben, aber wir müssen in zwanzig Minuten im Tropfenden Kessel sein." Meine Uhr bestätigt Potters Aussage und leise fluche ich gedanklich vor mich hin.

„Wir hätten die gleiche Hose auch noch in schwarzem Stoff," klinkt sich die Besitzerin in unser Gespräch ein. Da ich es nicht verantworten kann, Potter mit nur einer ordentlichen Hose aus meiner Obhut zu entlassen, gehe ich auf ihren Vorschlag ein und lasse uns besagtes Kleidungsstück holen.

Zehn Minuten später verlassen wir die Boutique mit beiden Hosen und den restlichen anprobierten Klamotten. Erst da fällt mir ein, dass wir auch noch Unterwäsche gebraucht hätten, aber dafür haben wir nun keine Zeit mehr. Severus hasst Unpünktlichkeit und ich bin zu gut gelaunt, um heute noch mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„So, Potter, jetzt kannst du dich zwar endlich mal in Hogwarts sehen lassen, aber ausziehen sollte dich keiner," meine ich leicht anzüglich und im gleichen Tonfall antwortet Potter mir:

„Ach, du kennst meine Boxershorts doch mittlerweile."

-------------------------------------  
Bei diesem Kapitel muss ich ganz besonders meiner Freundin danken, weil sie immer ihre Kommentare abgegeben hat, zu dem was ich geschrieben habe. Außerdem habt ihr es ihr zu verdanken, dass es "jetzt schon" ein neues Kapitel gibt.  
**Ich bitte um Reviews, weil ich überlege, diese Story aufzugeben!**


	12. Kap11 Die neue Prophezeiung

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mir ein Review zum letzten Kapitel geschrieben haben. Es hat geholfen - noch habe ich diese Story nicht aufgegeben.

**11 - Die neue Prophezeiung**

Langsam lässt das übliche Schwindelgefühl wieder nach. Portschlüssel gehören definitiv nicht zu meinen Lieblingstransportmitteln, allerdings kenne ich auch niemanden, der diese Ansicht vertritt.

Severus' Anweisung, nicht auf ihn und Remus zu warten, befolgend, begebe ich mich zur Tür, die aus ihren Räumen herausführt. Dort angekommen drehe ich mich noch einmal um, während ich die Tür öffne, da es mich wundert, dass Potter mir nicht zu folgen scheint. Zumindest kann ich keine Schritte hören.

Tatsächlich steht Potter noch dort, wo wir vor wenigen Sekunden angekommen sind. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt deutlich, dass er gerade innerlich mit sich kämpfte. Wenn Potter wüsste, wie leicht er manchmal zu lesen ist...

„Was ist? Was stehst du da noch rum? Hast du nicht gehört, was Severus gesagt hat?" Potter antwortet mir nicht sofort, also nutze ich die Gelegenheit um ihn mal wieder zu necken: „Oder bist du jetzt taub? Brille bist du los und als nächstes brauchst du ein Hörgerät, oder was?"

Das scheint zu wirken, denn langsam erwacht der Angesprochene aus seiner Trance und richtet seinen Blick auf mich.

„Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Remus aussah? Irgendetwas muss passiert sein! Etwas ziemlich schlimmes, denn ihn haut so schnell nichts aus der Bahn."

„Stell dir vor, Potter, ich habe Augen im Kopf. Ich habe auch bemerkt, dass Remus mehr wie eine Leiche aussah, als wie ein lebender Mensch."

„Ich würde gerne wissen was passiert ist - du nicht?" Ist Potter immer so neugierig? Dann braucht er sich nicht zu wunden, wenn er immer von einem Problem zum nächsten tappt. Allerdings muss ich eingestehen, dass ich auch gerne wüsste, was Remus und Severus ohne uns getan haben.

„Indem du dastehst und das verzweifelt versuchst das zu benutzen, was du als dein Gehirn bezeichnest, wirst du wohl kaum eine Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten."

„Ich denke, ich werde hier bleiben und auf die beiden warten."

„Mal ganz ehrlich," bei diesen Worten schließe ich die Wohnungstür noch einmal, vor der ich die ganze Zeit stehe, „glaubst du wirklich, die kommen in den nächsten paar Minuten wieder? Severus hat uns bestimmt nicht ohne Grund gesagt, dass wir nicht warten sollen. Willst du jetzt hier rumhocken - möglicherweise bis heute Abend oder gar morgen früh - nur um darauf zu warten, dass dir die beiden erzählen, was so schlimmes los war?"

„Ja, äh - nein." Prima, Potter! Wiedereinmal richtig intelligent.

Seufzend lässt Potter die Schultern sinken. „Du hast recht. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wann sie wiederkommen."

---------------------------

Erfolglos versuche ich ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Gestern Abend lag ich noch sehr lange wach und habe über alles nachgedacht, was in der Winkelgasse passiert ist. Warum ich so außergewöhnlich aufgedreht war, ist mir auch nicht klar. Es kam mir ein bisschen so vor, als hätte man mir zum Abendbrot Kaffee statt Kürbissaft untergeschoben. Aber das ist natürlich hirnrissig. Ich musste einfach mal über diesen Tag nachdenken - leider ohne Ergebnis.

Entsprechend müde bin ich auch jetzt. Zum Glück kann hier in der leeren Großen Halle niemand sehen, wenn ich ungeniert gähne. Normalerweise würde ich mir das ja nicht erlauben, aber es hat definitiv seine Vorteile Sonntags schon um 7 Uhr aufzustehen. Eine herrliche Ruhe beim Frühstücken.

Allerdings überwiegen die Nachteile - beispielsweise Müdigkeit und ein Zauberstab, der scheinbar noch penetranter versucht einen zu wecken als normalerweise schon.

Scheiß Potter! Ich hasse ihn - ich hasse ihn - ich hasse ihn - ich...

Die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnen sich und ich werde aus meinem Mantra herausgerissen, da Potters Schritte in der ruhigen Halle lauter widerhallen.

„Morgen, Malfoy," grüßt er quer durch den ganzen Saal. Dabei muss er noch nicht einmal sehr laut sprechen. Während er sich mit dem Gesicht mir zugewandt an den Gryffindortisch setzt, grüße ich ihn zurück, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Hinterher fällt mir auf, dass das wahrscheinlich das erste mal war, dass wir uns ohne Beleidigung oder spöttischem Tonfall begrüßt haben.

-----------

„Ich sag dir, Potter, die sind noch nicht wach," meine ich neben dem Angesprochenen hergehend. Wiedereinmal überkommt mich der Drang zu gähnen, doch diesmal versuche ich erst gar nicht, dagegen anzukommen. Ich spüre vorher schon, dass ich es nicht unterdrücken kann.

„Was denn, Malfoy? Etwa Müde?"

„Nein, Potter," gebe ich sarkastisch zurück, „warum sollte ich auch?" In diesem Moment nervt mich Potter einfach nur. Kann er mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Er mit seiner Schnapsidee, wir könnten Severus und Remus gleich heute Morgen besuchen und wegen gestern ausquetschen. Wie ich bereits sagte - ein vernünftiger Mensch schläft Sonntags um diese Uhrzeit noch.

Nur einen Flur von Severus' Wohnungstür entfernt, ertönt hinter uns eine schneidende Stimme: „Potter, Malfoy! Was machen Sie hier so früh am Morgen?"

Zeitgleich drehen wir uns beide um und sehen, wie Severus auf uns zukommt. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er mich beim Nachnamen nennt. Ich erschrecke mich jedes mal wieder und das nur, weil er nicht will, das jeder weiß, wie gut wir uns verstehen. Eins ist diesmal jedoch noch ungewohnter, als die Anrede: Severus' Aussehen. Um es nett zu formulieren: grauenvoll. Unter den Augen hat er dunkle Ringe, die auf eine kurze Nacht hinweisen und der Umhang scheint auch noch der selbe wie vom Vortag zu sein.

„Wir wollten euch besuchen. Was ist gestern passiert?" beantworte ich die Frage meines Patens.

Ein untypischer Seufzer ist von dem Professor vor uns zu hören und er sieht sich suchend im Gang um, bevor er antwortet: „Kommt mit, wir gehen in meine Räume, ich möchte nicht belauscht werden. Aber seid bitte leise - Remus schläft noch."

„Aber Remus ist doch sonst immer ein Frühaufsteher! Was...?", beginnt Potter eine Frage, die er nicht beendet. Wäre auch dämlich, denn was passiert ist, habe ich ja schon längst gefragt und Severus hat indirekt schon eingewilligt, sie uns zu beantworten.

An der Tür angekommen werden wir erneut auf den schlafenden Remus hingewiesen mit dem Anhang: „Er hat gestern etwas viel getrunken. Das ging im alles ziemlich nahe." Auf diese Worte hin, werfe ich einen Blick Richtung Potter. Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass ich jetzt schon etwas beunruhigt bin, denn so weit ich Remus kenne ist er eigentlich kein häufiger Trinker. Harry sieht mich ebenfalls an. In seinen Augen steht ebenfalls Sorge geschrieben, doch er lächelt mir auf eine verschmitzte Weise zu, die heißen mag: „Egal, was jetzt kommt. Hoffnung gibt es immer." Dieses verzweifelte Lächeln erwidere ich.

---------------

„Am besten, ich beginne damit, euch von Remus' Mutter zu erzählen." meint Severus, sobald Potter und ich uns in seinem Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa setzen. Er selbst sitzt uns gegenüber in seinem Lieblingssessel. „Sicherlich muss ich keinen von euch darauf hinweisen, dass alles, was ich euch nun erzähle, strengster Geheimhaltung unterliegt." Ich nicke, und aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass Potter das gleiche tut. Was mich wundert ist, dass ich es erfahren darf. Bisher hat mir Severus nur sehr wenig anvertraut, was mit Sicherheit weniger an seinem Vertrauen zu mir als an seiner Pflicht dem Phönixorden gegenüber zuzuschreiben ist.

„Also, was ihr über Remus' Mutter wissen müsst ist, dass sie eine Frau ist, die streng daran glaubt, dass man die Zukunft weissagen kann. Nun, ich möchte nicht sagen, dass ich nicht an echte Prophezeiungen glaube, da gibt es genügend Gegenbeispiele. Doch sie hatte sogar eine Hellseherin, die sie jeden Freitag besucht hat, um sich ihre eigene Zukunft mit den Karten legen zu lassen.

„Vorgestern Abend erreichte uns eine Eule. Natürliche weiß Amanda, Remus' Mutter, wie fast jeder von der Existenz des Phönixorden und auch, dass ihr Sohn ein Mitglied ist. Der erwähnte Brief kam von ihr und sie schrieb, dass etwas Wichtiges geschehen sei, was sie aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht im Brief erwähnen kann. Sie wollte, dass Remus sie so schnell wie möglich besuchen kommt. Remus war deswegen ziemlich nervös, denn er wollte sich heute sowieso mit ihr treffen. Was also sollte so wichtig sein, dass es nicht bis heute hätte warten können?

„Wir beschlossen, dass wir sie doch gleich nach Harrys Arzttermin besuchen könnten, doch leider kamen wir zu spät." An dieser Stelle legt Severus eine Pause ein und lässt uns dadurch Zeit, über das, was wir erfahren haben nachzudenken.

Was bedeutet, sie wären zu spät gekommen? War Remus' Mutter etwas zugestoßen?

Und was war so wichtiges passiert? Haben Remus und Severus das noch erfahren können? Obwohl sie „zu spät" da waren?

Da Severus erwähnt hat, dass diese Frau, Amanda, vom Phönixorden weiß, muss es damit etwas zu tun haben. Außerdem wollte sie sich im Brief nicht äußern. Nur wer Angst vor dem Ministerium oder Todessern hat, würde etwas in Briefen nicht erwähnen wollen.

Und wenn es tatsächlich um Todesser ging und diese ihren Brief gelesen haben... dann möchte ich mir eigentlich um die Bedeutung von „zu spät" keine Gedanken machen.

Langsam werde ich nervös und frage mich ob es Potter auch so geht. Ein Blick genügt mir, um dies bestätigen zu können. Seinem Gesicht ist nichts anzusehen, aber seinen Fingern. Das ist das einzige Merkmal, was ich in den vielen Jahren an ihm kennengelernt habe, was seine Nervosität ausdrückt. Vor größeren Arbeiten und Quidditchspielen pult er immer unter seinen Fingernägeln imaginären Dreck hervor. Ob Harry davon weiß? Ob das außer mir schon sonst irgendjemandem aufgefallen ist?

Plötzlich dreht Harry seien Kopf zu mir und als er sieht, dass ich ihn ansehe, erscheint auf seinem Gesicht wieder das gleiche schiefe Grinsen, wie bereits auf dem Flur, und aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich darüber froh. Seine Botschaft von Hoffnung verfehlt es jedenfalls nicht, es wärmt auf seltsame Weise von innen heraus auf.

„Ich habe in den letzten Jahrzehnten schon viel gesehen," fährt Severus nun fort und ich wende meinen Blick wieder ihm zu. „Doch es ist immer wieder grausam, wenn jemand stirbt, den man kennt. Hinzukommt, dass Amanda nicht irgendwie gestorben ist. Ich werde das Bild, was sich uns bot, als wir ihr Wohnzimmer betraten, wohl nie vergessen.

„Die Todesser hatten sie erwischt und scheinbar gefoltert, auf dass sie ihnen verrät, was sie im Brief nicht tat. Ob sie Erfolg hatten, kann ich nicht sagen. Doch Amanda war eine zart besaitete Person, ich fürchte, dass Voldemort bereits weiß, was sie uns erzählen wollte. Als wir kamen hatte der Tod sie bereits erlöst. Ich denke, ich muss nicht weiter erklären, wie grausam das ganze erst für Remus gewesen sein muss.

„Doch in gewisser Weise hatten wir auch Glück - so skurril das in diesem Zusammenhang auch immer klingen mag - wir konnten herausfinden, was für Amanda so wichtig war.

„Amanda führte ein Tagebuch. Als ich es fand, erschien es mir leer, doch das hat mich weiter nicht verwundert, denn das ist ja schließlich bei fast allen Tagebüchern so - nur der Eigentümer kann es lesen. Da Remus Amandas Erbe ist, gehört es nun ihm und somit kann er es lesen.

„Der letzte Eintrag, vom Freitag, als sie den Brief schrieb, lautete, dass sie wieder bei ihrer Wahrsagerin war, doch plötzlich wäre diese 'irgendwie seltsam' geworden und hätte folgendes gesagt: 'Der eine Junge, nun ein Mann, gerettet einst durch eine Macht, die nur ein Mensch verstehen kann. Des Vaters Freund, sie beide waren, wird Hilfe senden, auf dass zu zweit die Macht gebrochen wird, die kein Mensch kann haben.'"

„Eine echte Prophezeiung?" wird Severus von Harry unterbrochen. Als Antwort erhält er ein Nicken.

„Nachdem ich Remus gestern ins Bett gesteckt hatte - was nicht so einfach war, denn er wollte sich kaum noch von der Bar im Tropfenden Kessel lösen - habe ich natürlich Dumbledore davon berichtet. Wir waren die ganze Nacht wach und haben Bücher über die Deutung von Prophezeiungen gewälzt. Das Ergebnis ist dürftig."

„Was habt ihr herausgefunden?" frage ich neugierig. Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine echte Prophezeiung im original Wortlaut gehört und ich muss sagen, dass ich diese nicht wirklich verstanden habe. Was auch daran liegen mag, dass ich sie nur einmal gehört habe.

„Nun, Dumbledore ist sich sicher, dass es sich bei dem Jungen um Harry handelt." Das verstehe ich nicht, da ich keinen Grund für diese Annahme sehe. Das sage ich auch zu meinem Paten. Die Antwort allerdings erhalte ich von Potter:

„Es hieß 'der eine Junge'. Es gibt eine andere Prophezeiung, die davon berichtet, dass Voldemort seinen ebenbürtigen Gegner kennzeichnet. Damit bin ich mit der Narbe gemeint. Ich bin der gekennzeichnete Junge, der eine. Jetzt bin ich allerdings volljährig, ein Mann also, wie diese Prophezeiung es nennt."

„Außerdem," ergänzt Severus, „haben Dumbledore und ich bei unserer Recherche herausgefunden, dass Liebe in Prophezeiungen oft als die Macht, die nur Menschen kennen, umschrieben wird. In dieser Neuen ging es darum, dass 'der eine Junge' durch 'die Macht, die nur ein Mensch verstehen kann' gerettet wurde. 'Ein Mensch' sieht Dumbledore nicht als eine einzelne Person sondern als die Menschheit. Ein Mensch kann diese Macht verstehen, aber beispielsweise ein Tier kann es nicht. Da Harry vor 16 Jahren durch die Liebe seiner Mutter überlebte, ist dies ein weiterer Hinweis auf ihn.

„Leider können wir uns noch keinen Reim auf den zweiten Satz machen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mich an den schon nicht mehr erinnern," gestehe ich ein. Allerdings bin ich der Ansicht, dass es keine Schande ist diese Prophezeiung, nachdem man sie einmal gehört hat, wieder vergessen zu haben.

„Ich schreibe sie auf, einen Moment," meint Severus und zaubert sich alles herbei, was er zum Schreiben braucht.

Sobald ich die niedergeschriebene Prophezeiung sehe, fällt mir etwas auf: „'Des Vaters Freund, sie beide waren'? Dieser Freund ist doch nur eine Person und dann heißt es von zwei Leuten sie 'waren' - was auch immer das bedeutet."

„Hier sind auch Dumbledore und ich auf unsere Grenzen gestoßen. Wir haben leider nichts gefunden, was es bedeutet, wenn eine Person 'die beiden' genannt wird. Unsere Theorie wäre, das dieser Freund ein Doppelleben geführt hat. Allerdings sind wir mit dieser Interpretation auch nicht ganz zufrieden."

Einen Moment ist es völlig still im Zimmer bis man Harry murmeln hört: „'Sie beide waren'..."

„Dumbledore fürchtete," ergreift nun Severus wieder das Wort, „an dieser Stelle könnte Amanda ein Wort vergessen haben. Sie war eine alte Frau und sicherlich ziemlich nervös, als sie es niederschrieb."

„'Sie beide waren'," wiederholt sich Harry, „sie sind nicht mehr!" Bei diesem Satz klingt er, als hätte er es verstanden und auch bei mir fällt der Sickel:

„Natürlich - jemand der war, der ist nicht mehr - existiert nicht mehr, nicht mehr am Leben. Sie sind beide tot." führe ich Potters Gedanken fort.

„Außerdem," hakt sich Harry wieder ein, „löst sich das Problem mit 'die beiden' - es ist der Vater und sein Freund gemeint. Schließlich wird es sich doch wohl um meinen Dad handeln und das dieser nicht mehr lebt ist keine Neuigkeit."

Bei diesen Worten schlägt sich Severus mit der flachen Hand an den Kopf: „Natürlich, wie konnten wir das nur übersehen? Man sollte halt nicht mitten in der Nacht versuchen eine Prophezeiung zu verstehen. Ihr seid genial. Ich muss sofort zu Dumbledore. Ich fürchte ich muss euch bitten zu gehen."

Mit diesen Worten schmeißt uns mein Pate regelrecht aus der Wohnung. Das letzte was ich von Potter höre, bevor wir uns an der nächsten Treppe trennen ist: „Der tote Freund - Sirius wird irgendwie Hilfe senden."

-----------  
Niemand sagt, dass diese Prophezeiung in diesem Kapitel richtig gedeutet wurde - schließlich gibt es bei den Dingern meistens nen doppelten Boden. Mich würde mal eure Auslegung interessieren zumal sie noch nicht vollständig gedeutet wurde.  
Ansonsten das gleiche wie im letzten Kapitel: **Ohne Reviews habe ich keinen Antrieb weiterzuschreiben.**


End file.
